Pequeña Niña Problema Mayusculo
by Metal Warrion 190
Summary: Una locura de mi mente. Historia alterna del episodio XY85. Ash y compañía se han pedido en la montañas. Pese a lo desfavorable del asunto, consiguen mantenerse tranquilos y unidos. El desmadre comienza cuando Bonnie se pierde en el bosque junto a algunos de los pokemons del grupo, siendo la guinda sobre el pastel, el toparse con un huevo de gran tamaño. Un huevo de Tyrantrum.
1. Chapter 1

**Pequeña niña. Problema Mayúsculo.**

.

.

By Sato Vampire.

.

.

 _Sinopsis:_ Ash y compañía se ven en metidos en grandes problemas cuando Bonnie se topa accidentalmente con un gran Huevo cuyo tamaño deja en claro que no se trata de un pokemon ordinario. Las cosas se van al cuerno cuando mami y papi se enfadan. Podrán Ash y sus amigos solucionar el problema antes de terminar como golosinas. Leámoslo para averígualo

.

.

.

Era un día tranquilo en algún lugar de Kalos, donde Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie se encontraban acampando en un claro del exuberante bosque. El día anterior, tuvieron una pesada subida para atravesar una colina frondosa llena de mucha vegetación, según el poke-map esta zona se encontraba densamente poblada por mucha maleza muy silvestre y considerablemente habría una población similar de pokemons de variados tipos, curiosamente ninguno de ellos había visto nada durante todo el día de ayer y las cosas parecían pintar de igual modo para hoy.

Debido a la poca sorpresa que aguardaba este día, los chicos habían optado por dormir un par de horas más, con el fin recuperar fuerzas por la faena del día anterior. Cuando todos se encontraban de lo más desafilados por el esfuerzo, Clemont y Serena cocinaron un desayuno rápido para intentar ponerse al día. El menú de ese almuerzo fue un poco de café con leche, huevos deshidratados, barras de gramola y manzanas con miel. Los pokemon tuvieron el mismo chance de desgastar algo de fruta, aunque realmente no se llevaron mucho del agotamiento del día anterior.

Una vez que el desayuno hubo terminado El grupo decidió darse un último descanso antes de retomar la marcha, siendo que mientras reunían fuerzas, podían dedicarse a algún pasatiempo o hobbie. Así fue como encontrábamos a Clemont sobre una lona en el suelo en un parco del claro mientras producía a soldar algunas conexiones de circuitería en lo que sería su próximo invento, Serena por su parte que ya había terminado de acicalar a sus pokemons estaba ahora calentando para una rutina de baile en lo que ella esperaba su nuevo número de performance, siendo este hecho motivo que la orillo a acaparar el centro del claro donde tenía espacio libre.

En el caso de Ash, él se encontraba acunando a Noibat, quien en claro instinto de cría, buscaba la compañía y consuelo de su padre adoptivo. Ash por su parte, junto con Pikachu se encontraban dando compañía al pequeño Noibat mientras Hawlucha y Fletchinger estaban libres volando y planeando por los alrededores, asegurándose de que no interviniesen con Serena y su ensayo. Exceptuando por Luxray…los pokemon de clemont y el Dedenne de Bonnie no se encontraban a la vista. Por ninguna parte.

La respuesta a esto, era que al igual que la hermana menor de clemont, se habían aventurado al interior del bosque, lejos del claro y ciertamente alejándose del sendero. Ella había avisado sus ansias de explorar, aunque en un principio su hermano se opuso ella había insistido en que Ash le acompañase, pero como el a azabache ahora se encontraba ocupado, la pequeña rubia decidió ir solo acompañada por Chespin, Bunnelby y Dedene, claro que al menos si fuesen acompañados por Luxrey o Hawlucha, el hermano genio se sentiría más tranquilo, sin embargo; Bonnie aseguro que no se alejarían demasiado, lo que a fin de cuentas termino por convencer a Clemont de que le permitiese ir.

Quizá Serena o incluso Ash pensaron esto dos veces…acompañarle sería mejor a dejarla ir por sí sola, pero recordando el hecho de que en todo el día de ayer no se habían topado con ningún pokemon, menos de gran tamaño, era de suponer que no pasaría gran cosa siempre y cuando Bonnie cumpliese su palabra de no alejarse demasiado. El trio de chicos mayores no dio un segundo pensamiento y opto por disfrutar un poco de su merecido descanso.

.

.

Ahora Bonnie se encontraba corriendo por los pastizales relativamente altos para ella, en medio de un paraje donde los arboles le daban suficiente sombra, la niña jugaba al escondite con los pokemons que le acompañaban, el grupo de árboles y lo espeso de sus copas creaban una especie de recinto techado por ramas rebosantes de follaje mientras los troncos de estos, parecían crear un pequeño laberinto de columnas, creando el sitio de juegos adecuado.

.

.

-Vamos Chespin tienes que bajar esa panza o mi hermano no te dejara comer más pokepuffs! –Grito Bonnie mientras Chespin hacían un gran esfuerzo por siquiera seguirla. Detrás de él Bunnelby hacia un gran esfuerzo por motivarlo a correr mientras que Dedenne no perdía de vista a Bonnie, pues iba sobre su cabeza, aferrándose a los rizos rubios de la niña. –Oh vamos Chespin no es tan- –La voz de Bonnie ceso de golpe mientras ambos pokemons levantaban la vista para ver a la niña caer en medio de la maleza. Debido a esto sumado al ligero grito que Bonnie alcanzo a emitir, fue como Cherpin y Bunnelby saltaron ojos en miedo y como verdaderas saetas, se lanzaron a la carrera a por ver como estaba la pequeña, irónicamente ahora era Chespin quien dejaba atrás a Bunnelby pero a fin de cuentas al momento de llegar a donde la niña cayo, ellos también lo hicieron.

.

.

La sorpresa de todo esto fue la caída por una pequeña pendiente que se tendía en cierta dirección cuesta abajo, bajada por donde los pokemons dieron vuelcos mientras los árboles mantenían esa sensación de capilla Sixtina hecha de maleza, que duro todo el trayecto hasta el fondo. Al final, Bunnelby cayo primero, siendo aplastado por Chepsin, los dos dieron un suspiro de rendición y dolor por sus lesiones, cuando de pronto vieron a Dedenne quien estaba hasta cierto punto, sonriente de su suerte. Más allá del pokemon gerbo, ambos desafortunados pudieron ver a Bonnie, sentada sobre una gran depresión circular en ese punto tan estrecho del terreno. La niña al parecer se sobaba las asentaderas por el dolor de la caída.

-Hay…eso dolió...y mucho… –Bonnie ahora limpiaba las hojarascas y tierra que se habían quedado pegadas a su ropa, Chespin y Bunnelby llegaron en su apoyo mientras que Dedenne revoloteaba alrededor de su futura maestra. Al mismo tiempo, los pokemons de Clemont se detuvieron ante lo que estaban viendo y lentamente enfocaron la vista…desde las copas de los árboles en lo alto, hasta el sitio donde Bonnie descansaba.

Al parecer la capilla de árboles en este lugar había sido desplazada parcialmente, troncos y ramas quebradas seccionaban el techo de ramas y hojas dejando que grandes secciones de luz entrasen en el recinto natural. La cortea de los troncos se hallaba adornada por arañazos marcas de desbaste como si hubieran sido frotadas por algo grueso y extremadamente áspero. Finalmente la zona del suelo se veía claramente nivelado y reconstruido, la depresión donde Bonnie se encontraba que además era forrada por un colchón de hojarascas y tierra y que recibía mucha luz solar…como si fuese...

-Esto…es un nido. –La joven rubia atino a decir mientras se levantaba por completo y junto con los pokemons miraban anonadados el sitio donde se encontraban; era un nido. Uno muy grande. –Cielos…pero qué grande es…me pregunto si el pokemon que lo hizo…es igual de grande. –La niña dio un paso hacia donde Chespin Bunnelby y Deddene estaban, siendo esta acción la que fomento una mueca inesperada en la niña. Ella sintió húmedo en la parte trasera de sus pantaletas…lo que sea ella intuyo que no era pis. Estaba totalmente segura y su alivio momentáneo fue al tocarse con la mano derecha, sintió que aquello liquido derramado en su ropa, estaba encima de la tela no venía desde dentro, pero aun así, la textura a su tacto le dio cierto repudio…era pegajoso y viscoso…como…clara de huevo.

Su respuesta fue positiva cuando volteo a mirar que en efecto donde había estado…cascaras de huevo de un huevo relativamente grande se veía ahí, bueno la verdad es que las cascaras indicaban que era más de un huevo. Esto sí que fue sorpresa…pues era la primera vez que veía esto.

-¡Pero miren nada más…! ¡Esto es…bueno…un poco asqueroso! ¡…Pero aun así sorprendente. –Una mezcla de emociones le tomó por asalto, pero sería la sorpresa, la que ganaría al final de ese espectáculo. Cuando dio un ligero avance en el nido, se topó con algo mucho más grandioso. A un lado de donde había caído y hábilmente escondido por algo de pastizal, un Huevo realmente grande se encontraba sutilmente acomodado por quien lo puso ahí en primer lugar. El grupito se acercó sutilmente mientras la niña se arrodillaba a ver, era…grande, tan grande como ella, bueno creo que era de un tamaño justo si se ponía ella de rodillas frente a él. Era de color ligeramente marrón, con moteado de trazas rojizas en medio de un fondo blanquecí de tonalidad crema, sin duda algún esos colores indicaban la especie a la cual pertenecía, eso y el tamaño.

-¿Me pregunto quién habrá adentro…? –Bonnie pregunto a los demás, los pokemons no sabían tampoco, pero estaban tan emocionados…tanto que se acercaron un poco más. Bonnie extendió su manita para posarla sobre el huevo, apenas ella logro acariciar sutilmente la superficie…el huevo se movió.

.

.

Había pasado ya un rato relativamente largo desde que Bonnie se había sumergido en el bosque y nuestros héroes; especialmente Clemont, comenzaban a ponerse realmente inquietos. ¿Quizá Bonnie se había perdido? Si era así ¿Ella estaría bien? ¿Estaría en algún problema o peligro inminente? Entre más y más pasaba el tiempo, el pobre rubio se ponía más nervioso. Tanto que sus amigos tuvieron que intervenir para que no le diese un colapso nervioso.

.

.

-Oh por Arceus…papa va a matarme...se suponía que debía de cuidar de Bonnie. Esa era mi responsabilidad. ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer? –Clemont se tomaba la cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos mientras iba y venía en un solo sitio al par que ponía una cara de sentenciado a pena capital.

-Cálmate ya Clemont, mejor piensa positivamente. –Serena intervino para que el pobre genio pudiera recuperar la calma. –Los pensamientos negativos solo atraerán mala suerte. Lo mejor es pensar todo lo contrario. Que Bonnie está bien y que vamos a encontrarla sana y salva.

-Serena tiene razón Clemont, además…si sigues así vas a hacer un hoyo en el suelo. –Ash dio su punto de vista. Tenían que ponerse manos a la obra. –Bonnie no está sola, tiene a Chespin y Bunnelby, además de Dedeene. Ellos la protegerán del peligro, lo cual nos da algo de ventaja. Además, es muy probable que no hayan ido muy lejos, enviaremos a Feltchinger a buscarlos por Aire mientras Hawlucha se nos adelanta por sobre las copas de los árboles. –Ash explica la estrategia a seguir. –Bien. ¡Vamos! Hay que movernos. –Termine mientras se colocaba su mochila y repartía instrucciones a sus pokemons. Serena junto con Braxien y Pacham se unieron al grupo de Ash, mientras que Clemont reaccionaba y junto con Luxrey se preparaban para salir en la búsqueda de la hermana pequeña.

.

.

Bonnie que estaba rodeada por sus amigos pokemon mientras admiraban el huevo moverse dando señas de querer eclosionar, la confirmación de esto fue el movimiento del huevo el cual comenzó a tronar su cascara. Bonnie estaba asombrada, era esta la segunda vez que estaba en presencia del nacimiento de un pokemon…la primera vez que vio el nacimiento de Noibat, estaba realmente feliz…imaginarlo ahora con un huevo del doble de su tamaño. Seguramente su felicidad seria el doble.

Al igual que Bonnie, Bunnelby, Chespin y Dedeene estaban encantados con el venidero nacimiento, como niños pequeños se encontraban ansiosos y animados, querían ver con todo detalle, dado que sus ojos se abrían más y más…no lo podían creer.

Finalmente, el huevo fue envuelto en un brillo plateado enceguecedor mientras el sonido de la cascara crujir fue aún más estruendoso para los pequeños espectadores, Bonnie amplio sus pupilas a mas no poder. Al final de todo esto, el brillo despareció y la forma definida del nuevo pokemon salto a la luz de ese día. Sin embargo la primera impresión que tendrían Chespin y los demás fue totalmente inesperada mientras que para Bonnie, fue aún más alegre de lo que haya imaginado.

Antes sus ojos, un cachorro de Tyrantru; un Tyrunt, se hallaba entumido emulando su posición fetal, y ya libre de su encierro comenzaba a despabilarse, extendiendo sus patas traseras mientras aún mantenía sus bracitos pegados a su cuerpo, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cola enrollada alrededor de su pata derecha, lentamente comenzó a levantar su mirada conforme abría poco a poco sus ojos y enseguida daba su primer bostezo. Una fila de dientes pequeños pero claramente filosos y en forma de picos se mostraban en la pequeña aunque realmente grande boca del recién nacido, sin embargo este gesto fue tremendamente impactante para los pokemons pequeños que iban junto con Bonnie y que no tardaron en reconocer indirectamente, al pequeñín, como un claro ejemplo de súper depredador.

Bonnie por su lado estaba tan asombrada que la mención del nacimiento no le dejaba siquiera reaccionar. Nunca pensó ver a un Tyrantrum y menos un cachorro como Tyrunt, de frente así de cerca…así de frente. Era sin duda alguna…un sueño hecho realidad. Por otro lado para Chespin Bunnelby y Dedeene esto era ahora una pesadilla, la respuesta; no es que supiesen a ciencia cierta que los Tyrantrum fuesen predadores, pues se suponía que estaban extintos…pero no necesitaban más que esa primera vista de aquella mandíbula repleta de dientes, aun siendo pequeños claramente eran puntiagudos y afilados como es de esperarse para aquellos pokemons que son depredadores. Obviamente ellos serían presas si este pequeño Tyrunt llegase a tener hambre.

Mientas los pequeños pokemons procesaban este dato, Bonnie admiraba ahora como el pequeñín saurio comenzaba a despabilarse, estirando sus brazos y piernas mientras su cola se desprendía de su agarre en una de sus patas y lentamente comenzaba a levantar la vista al par de que abría sus ojitos lentamente. De igual modo que sucedió en el nacimiento de Noibat, Tyrunt meneo lentamente la cabeza cuando sus ojos recién abiertos enfocaron por primera vez a la niña que tenía al frente. La sonrisa exaltada de Bonnie fue lo primero que vio, al poco tiempo de hacerlo, el cachorro por su parte no tardo más de unos segundos antes de dar su primer rugido amistoso conforme sonreía a su forma de ser hacia la niña.

.

.

-Hola amiguito…bienvenido. Mi nombre es Bonnie y ellos son mis amigos; Dedeene, Chespin y Bunnelby. –Ella señalo mientras miraba respectivamente a cada uno de los mencionados. Sin embargo, los pequeño pokemons no estaban tan encantados de poder estar frente a un potencial carnívoro prehistórico.

.

.

Tyrunt miro al trio de pokemons roedores…por ironías del destino, esto era perfecto para representar una breve visión del pasado remoto, cuando los grandes saurios dominaban la Tierra. El cachorro rugió en tono amigable, al parecer el hambre y la necesidad de alimentarse no lo volvían una amenaza de momento. Sin embargo Chepin, Bunnelby y Dedenne se sintieron lo suficientemente intimidados como para esconderse detrás de Bonnie, la niña por su lado rápidamente noto esto pero opto por intermediar entre ellos.

.

.

-Vamos amigos no le tengan miedo. Solo es un bebe…un bebe grande eso sí. –Bonnie confirmo mientras se levantaba para dar espacio entre los pokemons. –Vamos chicos, no sean mal educados y salúdenlo. –Ella volvió su vista hacia el pequeño Tyrunt. En ese momento los tres pokemon roedores comenzaron a acercarse un poco más tranquilos debido a la confianza que Bonnie radiaba, claro que el hecho de que ella asegurase confort, no garantizaba que el pequeño tyrunt no pretendería hacer uso de una o dos mordidas exploratorias. –Eso es…vengan…salúdenlo cálidamente, que se sienta ese apoyo y animo familiar. De hecho…creo que ahora serás parte de nuestra familia. ¡Si! Ahora tendré un pokemon prehistórico como mi amigo. Es genial. –Bonnie exclamo llena de alegría, en un caso como lo fue con Ash, Noibat lo reconoció como su padre. Ella por su parte podría entonces ser considerada por Tyrunt como su mama. Seguro era algo…un poco confuso pero también alegre, es más...estaba tan contenta que por poco se olvida de Dedeene y su opinión que ciertamente se mantenía un poco nervioso cuando se acercó al pequeño saurio.

Mientras ella seguía debatiendo esto, los tres pokemons roedores se acercaron al pequeño Tyrunt, el primero en saludarlo fue Bunnelby, quien extendió tímidamente su manita, prefirió eso a hacerlo con sus orejas. Tyrunt observo mientras veía la manita de Bunnelby, entonces con su hocico se acercó a recibir una caricia de parte del pokemon conejo, la caricia fue la mejor forma de interpretar el saludo entre los dos pokemons, en seguida fue el turno de dedenne que a pesar de su temor fue estas vez bien recibido por la caricia de parte del hocico de Tyrunt. Dedenne que en principio se mostró un poco intimidado término aceptando el saludo cálido de parte del cachorro prehistórico. Con este ánimo y confianza ya definida fue el turno de Chespin quien fue un poco más alivianado y hasta sonriente, mientras le hacía muecas graciosas al pequeñín, sin embargo; en este momento Tyrun dio un ligero olisqueo antes de que pudiera acercarse más al pokemon, entonces…sin previo aviso sonrió, para luego morder la mano de Chespin, el pobre pokemon erizo apenas sintió las fauces cerrarse en su mano enmudeció al par que abría sus ojos en alto. Entonces libero un grito de dolor.

.

.

-¡CHESPIN! –Bonnie grito mientras el pobre Chespin se sacudió pataleando mientras tomaba su mano apresada y comenzaba a luchar por zafarla.

.

.

/

-¡Bonnie! ¿Bonnie estas ahí? –Las voces de Ash, Serena y Cllemont se escuchaban continuamente, entonando este coro de llamado, quizá no era la mejor idea de todas, pero mejor eso a nada, después de todo, por experiencia de Ash, había sido útil en más de una ocasión; aunque vagar por el bosque gritando el nombre de su amiguita y hermana respectivamente, no era muy lógico según Clemont, Serena por su parte no objeto nada, después de todo con lo calmo que había estado su viaje en esta semana, ¿Cuántas personas iban a escuchar el llamado en varias millas a la redonda? Vamos que hasta los mismos pokemons silvestres se habían mantenido ausentes, obviamente solo la mencionada pequeña y sus acompañantes pokemon, serían los únicos que podrían responder al llamado. Hawlucha seguía en la delantera, planeando de árbol en árbol mientras Talonflane daba un escudriño más amplio desde las alturas, sin embargo hasta el momento, sus esfuerzos combinados aun no daban resultados y lentamente el sol subía en el cielo hasta posicionarse a una hora del mediodía.

Una vez volvieron al claro, anteriormente definido como su campamento donde habían dejado un mensaje a Bonnie escrito en el suelo con una navaja suiza, el trio de rescatistas adolescentes se topó con la mala nueva de que Bonnie o no había prestado atención al mensaje o no había encontrado el claro, aun…esto había hecho perder los pocos nervios del hermano mayor quien por cierto ya empezaba a sudar en frio y además de eso comenzaba a temblar, parecía una gelatina gigante, o mejor aún, parecía enfermo…pues hasta pálido estaba.

.

.

-Oh no…que vamos a hacer…que voy a hacer…estoy muerto…estoy muerto. Papa me matara sino es que primero me desconoce como hijo varón. –De acuerdo Clemont tenía razones para ponerse así, pero sus amigos intentaron calmarlo de nueva cuenta.

-Tranquilo Clemont. Es muy pronto para que des por sentado algo. Aun es buena hora, seguramente Bonnie ya debe estar ubicándonos para volver. Además con Flechinger y Hawlucha aun allá afuera, seguro que porque no vamos a encontrarla. –Serena nuevamente volvió a insistir. Es cierto, Bonnie no se había perdido en una montaña, ok…quizá en el bosque si pero aún estaban a tiempo para encontrarla.

-Anímate Clemont, Bonnie es más fuerte de lo que aparenta ser. Ya verás cómo es que a ella ni siquiera le va a pasar por aquí, la mitad del miedo que tienes. Es más…apuesto que en cualquier momento nos va a dar la sorpresa. –Ash era realmente muy optimista, pero no solo era eso por lo que decía esto, Bonnie realmente había demostrado ser una niña fuerte, casi hasta el punto de asombrarlo, después de todo…chicas como Dawn y May habían sido un poco renuentes al permanecer mucho tiempo a la intemperie o en constante marcha, Iris por su parte era muy inmadura considerando su edad. No era la actitud de Bonnie frente a la vida, motivos suficientes para sentirse ligeramente asombrado.

.

.

Gracias a este dialogo entre los "mayores", Clemont pudo relajarse un poco, por petición de Ash, el rubio tomo asiento sobre un tronco mientras bebía algo de agua, Serena se hallaba con el termo en mano mientras le facilitaba una taza de agua al genio rubio. Ash por su lado, estaba frente a ellos aun de pie como Serena, lo ideal de esto era mantenerse despejado y con le mente abierta, solo así podrían dar con Bonnie lo más rápido posible. Afortunadamente para todos ellos, especialmente el hermano afligido, la voz de Bonnie llamándoles se escuchó a sus espaldas, traduciéndose en sorpresa y alivio a partes iguales.

.

.

-¡Chicos…! ¡Hermano! –Los tres jóvenes viraron al unísono entremezclando alegría, alivio y sorpresa…sin embargo…sorpresa fue la expresión que termino dominando en los seños de Ash, Serena y Clemont cuando vieron con quien venía acompañada la niñea de ojos azules, aparte de sus pokemons claro está.

-¡Bonnie! –Clemont Grito antes de caer en pánico llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Obviamente asustado. –¡¿En el nombre de Arceus?! ¡¿Que Giratinas traes contigo?! –Pregunto mientras se levantaba para ir a auxiliar a su hermana.

-¿Bonnie eso que traes…es lo que pienso que es…? –Ash no salía de su asombro. Bonnie traía en brazos, con notable dificultad, al cachorro de Tyrunt, pensar que la niña de 8 años había cargado con ese pequeño y a la vez gran pokemon prehistórico obviamente hizo dudar sino había hecho pausas para descansar, aparentemente no, ella se veía en buen estado. Bueno quizá lo cargo apenas estuvo cerca para mostrarlo mejor.

-¿Qué pokemons es ese? –Serena levanto su pokedex para averiguar la identidad del recién llegado. Pikachu que estaba junto a Noibat miraba a la niña mientras acompañado de su hermano menor iban a recibir a Bunnelby, Chespin y Dedenne, Braxien y Pacham quisieron seguirlo pero más angustiados y algo nerviosos por averiguar si el acompañante de Bonnie era una amenaza o no.

- _Tyrunt el pokemon montruo/dragon, Tyrunt es la forma prevolucionada de Tyrantrum, el pokemon mordisco, aunque pequeños los Tyruns ostentan el título desde el nacimiento de ser superdepredadores de su tiempo. Vivieron en la tierra hace 100 millones de años._ –La voz del pokedex de Serena termino de dar la información, relativamente escaza. Serena comenzó a aproximarse detrás de los chicos. En cierto modo estaba preocupada por Bonnie pero también temía por ellos mismos, ese pequeño pokemon era un Tyrunt un pokemon extinto. Esto apenas y podía creérselo, aunque el temor de lo que el pequeñín pudiera hacer la mantuvieron a raya.

-¿Bonnie, donde te habías metido? Estábamos todos preocupados por ti. –Clemont inquirió, aun siendo un chico de ciencia, era el bienestar de su hermana pequeña lo que impero en este momento.

-Fui a jugar con Chespin Dedeene y Bunnelby como te lo dije. ¿Que no lo recuerdas hermano? –Dijo ella muy quitada de la pena. Mientras bajaba a Tyrunt y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-No estoy de humor para jugar Bonnie. Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estábamos todos. –Era cierto, así que Clemont tenía derecho de enfadarse por todo el miedo que tuvo que soportar.

-Pero estoy bien. Mírame, no tengo nada más que un poco de mugre por el pasto donde me caí. –Bonnie no ayudaba mucho con sus rápidas y ligeras explicaciones. Esto no le gusto a Clemont, sin embargo Ash intervino a favor de la niña rubia, principalmente para retomar el tema de interés y ahondar en el asunto concerniente al; cachorro Tyrunt, que traía consigo.

-Vamos Clemont ya fue suficiente. Bonnie está ahora a salvo y de vuelta con nosotros…es bueno que te hayas preocupado por ella. Eso deben hacer los hermanos…ahora, Bonnie…tienes una disculpa que darle a Clemont y a nosotros también. –Ash solicito como mediador aunque claro esta; le interesaba también el pokemon que había traído Bonnie, el primero en semanas.

-Está bien…lo siento mucho…hermano. Lo siento mucho Ash. Y también lo siento mucho…Serena. No quise asustarlos. –Bonnie finalmente agacho la mirada, y llevándose a Tyrunt a sus brazos se disculpó con sus amigos.

-Está bien Bonnie solamente…intenta no hacerlo de nuevo en el futuro. –Serena se sumó sonriendo con cierta cautela. Solo quería apartar a Bonnie de ese pokemon pero debía ser atenta, Ash le ayudaría en el momento indicado. –Bueno por fortuna Chespin Bunnelby y Dedeene te acompañaron…así que al menos por esta ocasión todo termino bien. Chicos… –Refiriéndose a los pokemons mencionados. –Les daré pokepuffs extra en esta cena. –Los seños de Bunnelby Chespin y Dedeene que estaban anteriormente agotados y dolidos se renovaron al oír este comentario de parte de Serena, Chespin en especial se veía fascinado como un niño en navidad, tanto que le importo poco levantar su bracito vendado. Al fin de cuentas iba a saborear pokepuffs esta noche…doble ración.

-Bien es bueno ver que todos están bien. Sin embargo, Bonnie… ¿Podrías decirnos quien es nuestro nuevo amigo? –Ash menciono lleno de curiosidad mientras se acercaba al joven Tyrunt.

-Eh…es verdad…Arceus casi se me olvidaba. –Clemont menciono mientras se inclinaban para prestarle atención.

-Bonnie. ¿Sabes que pokemon es…verdad? –Serena suponía que si, después de todo la niña tenía un pijama de Tyrantrum así que era fácil de distinguir el pokemon que ella traía pero…quizá la niña no procesaría tan fácilmente lo que significaba tener al pequeño cachorro entre sus brazos, teniendo en cuenta lo más relevante. Que debería estar extinto.

-¡Si Serena! ¡Si se! –Ella contrasto ahora con ánimo renovado y unas estrellas en los ojos. –Es un Tyrunt. Lo puedes creer míralo Serena míralo. Es tan lindo y tan grande…y pesado también… –La niña levanto con euforia al cachorro quien en todo momento se había mantenido un poco huraño o mejor dicho tímido. Su ánimo cambio junto con Bonnie y al ser levantado por la niña no pudo evitar sonreír, mostrando sus hileras de dientes afilados como agujas a Serena.

-Eh…esto…si es muy…bonito. Hehe –Serena, quien tenía de frente al que algún día sería un poderoso depredador no pudo mantener su ánimo alegre, simplemente prefirió voltear a otro lado. –Mira Ash… ¿No es…bonito? –Ella intento pasar la pregunta y a su vez la atención hacia Ash. Quizá no era algo honesto pero la verdad es que por dentro quería gritar de pánico y saltar a los brazos del azabache, pensamientos finales que por poco la hacen perder la cordura del momento.

-¿Que si lo veo…? ¡Es asombroso Serena! –Ash estaba tan emocionado como Bonnie, después de todo…era normal en él ser muy cariñoso con los pokemons. –Vaya…es asombroso. De pequeño; los Tyrantrum eran mis pokemons prehistóricos favoritos. Jamás en mi vida pensé que iba a ver uno vivo y así de cerca. –Ash se maravillaba de ver al cachorro cuando él mismo, junto con pikachu habían visto a varios legendarios e incluso al mismísimo Arceus. –Bonnie. ¿Crees que pueda cargarlo? –Serena estaba muda, no sabía que decir…menos podía cambiar su cara de tonta mientras su amor platónico casi tenía un orgasmo, debido a la emoción y la presencia de ese pequeño pokemon. Una ligera idea golpeo en lo profundo de la mente de la joven peliamielada; quizá…debería de pedirle a Bonnie prestada su pijama uno de estos días.

-Por supuesto que si Ash anda tómalo. –Bonnie comenzaba a sentir el peso del cachorro en sus brazos delgados. –Vamos pequeñín él es Ash, es un gran chico y quiere mucho a los pokemons…vamos. Estarás bien con él también. –Esto último se lo dijo al pequeño cachorro quien despues de ver la confianza de la niña rubia, permitió que Ash le tomase en brazos.

-¡Es fenomenal! ¡Mira pikachu, mira Noibat, miren a este pequeño Tyrunt…es tan genial! Es maravilloso. Ojala mama pudiera verlo. Hehehe seguro que le encantaría tanto como a mí. –La fuerza de Ash era engañosa, estaba sosteniendo con sus brazos extendidos al "pequeño" Tyrunt mientras Pikachu y Noibat ocupaban espacios respectivos en los hombros del azabache. Sencillamente le era difícil escapar de su asombro.

-No es justo…porque no me carga a mí y me elogia de igual manera. –Serena solo podía sentir un poco de envidia y tristeza mientras mentalmente decía estas palabras.

-Oye Bonnie y a todo esto. Donde encontraste a este Tyrunt. Por lo que tengo entendido es un pokemon que se extinguió hace 65 millones de años. –Clemont enfoco sus lentes mientras ponía mirada crítica. En cierto punto, Ash y Bonnie habían olvidado dicho asunto y Serena bajo de su nube para ponerse al día con ellos.

-Ah es cierto. Casi lo olvidaba. –Ash reacciono mientras Pikachu y Noibat miraban al pequeño Tyrunt siendo sostenido por los brazos del azabache. El mismo dinosaurio estaba algo inquieto. Esto no fue pasado por alto por Ash y Serena, menos por Clemont. -¿Qué sucede pequeño? –Ash observo mientras lo veía cerrando y abriendo la boca constantemente.

-Parece hambriento. –Esta frase de parte de Serena puso nerviosos a los pequeños Chespin, Bunnelby y Dedeenne. Ellos de primera mano, estaban en el menú o eso es lo que pensaban.

-Es que no ha comido nada desde que salió del huevo. –Fue lo que dijo Bonnie, echando luz para los demás sobre el origen del pequeño saurio.

-¿Quieres decir que apenas nació? –Clemont comento. –Una horas de nacido y ya está así de grande. Asombroso. –Clemont se llevó la mano a la mejilla mientras usaba su otro brazo como soporte a su codo. Autentica pose pensante.

-¿Eh…disculpa genio y que se supone que le vamos a dar de comer? –Ash alejo un poco al pequeño Tyrunt. Quizá él estaba más consciente que Bonnie sobre lo que comían lo Tyrunts y sus padres Tyrantrums.

-Veré si puedo prepararle una hamburguesa con la carne molida que sobro de esta mañana. –Serena dijo. Milagrosamente habían guardado la carne para cuando hubiesen arribado al próximo poblado, pensado para unos dos días antes. Suerte que Ash no se acabó todo. –Ash ¿Podrías mantenerlo tranquilo un momento? –Serena dijo mientras junto con Braxien se disponía a montar la cocina de nueva cuenta.

-Si claro…me hare cargo de él Serena, será como el nuevo hermanito de Noibat. –Serena recibió un flechazo en el corazón. Espero a "serenarse" un momento. Luego iba a ponerse manos a la obra.

-Dime Bonnie ¿Dónde encontraste este Tyrunt? Quiero decir…si dices que apenas salió de un huevo, entonces estaba en un nido. ¿No es así? –Clemont cerró conclusiones.

-Así es Hermano. Lo descubrí por accidente y llegue justo a tiempo para verlo nacer. ¡Fue asombroso! –Bonnie inocentemente relataba esto mientras que su hermano Clemont que mantenía una vista en algún sitio al otro lado del claro, comenzó poco apoco a abrir sus ojos con clara expresión de pánico, mientras el sudor le asedio de nuevo como si hubiese sido rociado por un aspersor, entonces empezó a temblar primero lenta y luego cada vez más escandalosamente.

-Hermano… ¿Que te sucede? –Bonnie estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Clemont. Ella miro en respuesta al genio notando su semblante de horror realzado a través de sus gafas redondas.

-Hehehe. Vamos pequeño no debes morder a tus a amigos. –Ash acariciaba la cabeza de Tyrunt mientras le indicaba "NO" con su mano libre. Posteriormente escucho el llamado de Bonnie y dirigió la mirada a donde la niña y su hermano estaban. –¡Santo Arceus…! ¿Clemont que te paso? –le dijo el azabache sin prestarle demasiada atención al cachorro. Pikachu cometió el mismo error.

-Oh por Arceus…Bonnie ¿Qué hiciste…? –El pobre rubio estaba aterrorizado. –¡Eh! Eh…los pokemons…seguramente lo extintos también…eh estos…cuando crían…no dejan el nido por mucho tiempo. Y son muy pero MUY territoriales con los intrusos. Bonnie…tomaste al cachorro y te lo llevaste lejos del nido. ¡LO RAPTASTE! –Clemont enloqueció en pánico.

-¿LO RAPTO? –A serena le prendió la parrilla en una llamarada que quemo la carne.

-¿LO RAPTO? –Ash casi grito para momentos después, escuchar un gran CHOMP, seguido de un ligero y posteriormente agudo dolor en su mano derecha. –Oh no…te dije que no mordieses a tus amigos. –Ash volteo a ver al cachorro. Que ya tenía sus fuertes fauces lacerando la mano enguantada. –Rayos, esto va a doler. –Mientras esto sucedía, Clemont retomo la cordura para en un timbre de voz más suave, explicarle a su hermana la "complicada" situación.

-Bonnie no quiero alarmarte…pero al haber…sustraído al cachorro de su nido, dejaste tu aroma como rastro…los Tyrantrums son conocidos en los registros fósiles…gracias a su cavidad olfatoria; la más grande de todos ellos, capaz de ventear un aroma a casi veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Estoy más que seguro…que sus padres…andan por aquí….y cuando regresen al nido y no encuentren al cachorro…MAMA y PAPA, van a estar muy…pero MUY enojados… –Dijo el hermano mientras inevitablemente, ponía cara de angustiada y sus lentes ocultaban su mirar. Ash luchaba por zafarse del agarre del cachorro sin lastimarlo, mientras que a Serena le importaba que la carne estuviese a punto…de carbonizarse. Bonnie solo podía estar ahí parada, petrificada por lo que escuchaba. –BONNIE… ¡NOS HAS PUESTO EN EL MALDITO MENU PARA LA CENA DE ESTA NOCHE! –De más esta decir que la niña se puso blanca de lo aterrador que se escuchó dicha revelación.

.

.

Al final, Serena se fue de espaldas…desmayada, por fortuna Braxien logro sujetarla mientras Pacham apago la parrilla una vez recuperado del shock inicial. Después de todo; lo último que necesitaba el grupo era hacer más notoria su ubicación a los titánicos depredadores prehistóricos que seguro andaban por ahí. Clemont se sentó en el suelo…saco una botella de agua, la abrió y en vez de tomarla, decidió vaciar su contenido encima. Bonnie seguía paralizada mientras Ash lograba liberar su mano de las mandíbulas del cachorro Tyrunt. Una vez logrado esto, se dirigió hacia Bonnie, la niña aun no reaccionaba. Entonces chasqueo los dedos enfrente de ella. El resultado inminente fue que la niña entro en pánico.

.

.

-¿Bonnie? –Ash pregunto.

-¡NOOOO YO…yo no quería! Que voy a hacer que voy a hacer…solo tengo 8 años…no quiero morir todavía…no quiero ser comida de pokemon saurio…! ¿Porque…? –La pobre niña estallo en llanto, Tyrunt aunque hambriento se sintió un poco afectado así que intento acercársele a la niña. Ash noto esto y coloco con cuidado al cachorro frente a la niña. Después se arrodillo en frente y comenzó a tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila Bonnie tranquila. No lo sabias…realmente yo tampoco, pero fue un accidente como dijiste en un principio. Escucha seguro que tu hermano Clemont no permitirá que los papas de este cachorro te coman como una galleta. – ¿O que dices al respecto Clemont? –Pregunto al genio rubio que estaba aparentemente, refrescándose las ideas.

–Por supuesto que no Ash…pero…por otro lado; ve las cosas con algo de realismo. Los Tyrantrums eran súper depredadores de su tiempo, tú debes saber algo al respecto.

-Bueno solo lo que llegue a ver en algunos documentales y leer en ciertas revistas. –Ash explico, ciertamente tenia años de haberlos visto. Mas precisamente cuando aún era un niño, quizá un par de años más grande que Bonnie.

-Bueno pues esos documentales dicen la verdad, los Tyrantrums eran colosos carnívoros…de poderosas fauces que podrían hacer añicos el mismo acero. –Clemont concluyo. Intenta imaginar que lo enfrentemos con todos nuestros pokemons a la vez…a uno solo de ellos. Puede que esto sea demasiado incluso para ti. –Termino su conclusión. Ash no pudo o mejor dicho no quiso responder, en cierto punto Clemont tenía razón, pero él no quería asustar más a Bonnie y a Serena de lo que ya estaban. De hecho…era verdad, había olvidado a Serena. Dejando al cachorro con Bonnie que además estaba ahora siendo acompañada por casi todos los pokemons, Tyrunt parecía pedirle disculpas por haberla hecho llorar sin querer, Ash fue a donde Serena se encontraba, por fortuna Braxien y Pacham habían estado cuidando de ella. Con el permiso de ambos, Ash sujeto a Serena en brazos mientras se sentaba en el pasto para sostenerla y ayudarle a despertar.

-¿Serena…estas bien…? Vamos, Bonnie necesita de tu ayuda…y la verdad…creo que será difícil movernos si tengo que llevarte cargando. –Ash dijo esto inocentemente, pensando en la prioridad de moverse ahora. Pero para una chica de rizos amielados, oír esto último fue equivalente a un coro celestial, de hecho fue la sensación de ser sujetada por los brazos de Ash lo que la despertó, aunque había hecho lo imposible para mantenerse "desmayada" a fin de poder disfrutar de este momento. Había oído vagamente lo que su amor platónico había dicho pero si seguir manteniendo la treta de estar desmayada…implicaba ser llevada en los brazos de Ash o en su espalda…ella sería capaz de convertirse en la nueva bella durmiente.

-Rayos, no pensé que la noticia de un Tyrantrum…o mejor dicho; dos Tyrantrums, hambrientos y enojados buscándonos la fueran a dejar así… –Si Ash quería despertar a Serena pudo haber empezado por eso.

-¡DOS TYRANTRUMS HAMBRIENTOS Y ENOJADOS NOS ESTAN BUSCANDO…! –Si efectivamente esto no pudo ser más efectivo. –¡Ash por favor llévame contigo…! ¡No dejes que esos enormes pokemons saurios me coman…! Hare lo que me pidas…cocinare lo que más te guste y hare TODO….escúchalo bien…TODO lo que me pidas, sin importar lo humillante, perverso y lujurioso que pueda ser. –Serena se daba las de victima…que curioso.

-Serena…por favor. Guarda silencio. –Clemont llamo a controlarse. Ahora el hermano estaba abrazando a Bonnie que intentaba serenarse para poder reaccionar mejor ante la situación. –Bueno Ash como te decía, no es fácil como parece. Así que tendremos que idear un plan para salir de esta. –Clemont dio a entender la situación Ash comprendió, no quería comprometer las cosas, después de todo…el habría hecho el mismo error que Bonnie, o eso pensaba en este momento. Así que sin más ni más decidió escuchar a Clemont.

-¿De acuerdo Clemont, haremos las cosas a tu manera…ahora… ¿Qué es lo que sugieres? –Cedió el mando al genio rubio.

-Bien…lo ideal será movernos rápido. Tomaremos solo lo necesario. Dos; Ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido que seamos solo nosotros los únicos que hemos estado por aquí, eso puede sernos de utilidad. Dejaremos la parrilla quemando suficiente residuo de comida para distraer a los padres mientras nos alejamos.

-Hermano… –Bonnie interrumpió.

-¿Que sucede Bonnie? –Pregunto mirando a la niña mas recuperada.

-¿Que haremos con él bebe? –Ella pregunto, Clemont sudo en seco de nuevo. Era cierto, no podían simplemente llevarlo con ellos y ciertamente era injusto y cruel dejarlo solo acá sin más…

-Creo que estamos en un buen lio. –Ash dijo mientras ayudaba a Serena a levantarse.

-No importa que corramos peligro…pero creo que lo correcto es devolverlo a sus padres. –Fue la simple pero a la vez complicada solución a la que llego Serena. –Si mi madre me viese de nuevo después de haberme perdido…estoy segura que ella olvidaría en un dos por tres todo su coraje y miedo. –Ella intento representarlo con una metáfora.

-Si Serena. Puede que sea así, pero tu madre no nos iba a comer de todas formas. –Clemont objeto. –El problema con esto, es que ellos son pokemons…pokemons salvajes…y solo pensar en verlos de frente me hace temblar las rodillas.

-Aunque fuesen pokemons…salvajes y prehistóricos…siguen siendo pokemons…puede que si intentar razonar no funcione al menos ver a su cachorro sano y salvo podría distraerlos lo suficiente para que nosotros aprovechemos para escapar. –Ash objeto en esta ocasión.

-Si…pero sigue siendo demasiado riesgoso. –Clemont refuto. –Quizá…tengamos que hacer de esta operación un riesgo más aceptable. –Clemont ensombreció mirada. –Yo me quedare a entregarlo con sus padres. Ash…tú pondrás a salvo a Bonnie y a Serena. Quizá Bunnelby o mejor aún Luxrey podrían quedarse a mi lado. –Esto era cierto. Clemont se estaba sacrificando por el grupo.

-Corriendo como corres Clemont…creo que no llegaras más de unos pasos antes de que estés dentro de la barriga de uno de esos saurios. –Ash le dijo sin ánimos de ofender. Ash le dijo la realidad de los hechos. –Yo seré quien entregue al cachorro. –Serena casi se cae de escucharlo. Esto era aún más sacado de una película. Al menos para Serena; su amor platónico se hacia el héroe mártir para enfrentarse a las fauces de la muerte, mientras ella escapaba junto con los hermanos para no volver a mirar atrás…oh por Arceus, Serena estaba a punto de lanzarse a los brazos de Ash para suplicarle que no se ofreciera de sacrificio que mejor sacrificasen a Bonnie. Ok no, mejor a Clemont…pero por suerte para la amistad del grupo a largo plazo, ella no tuvo tiempo de actuar, apenas iba a tomar el brazo de Ash cuando unos arbustos al otro lado del claro se escucharon removerse.

Al unísono, los pokemons de Ash, Serena y Clemont se pusieron en guardia. Dedeene estaba ahora tan asustado que se fue a meter al bolso de Bonnie, Chespin y Bunnelby temblaban igual que gelatinas pero aun así debían de defender a sus entrenadores, Noibat revoloteo para posarse sobre la cabeza de Ash mientras Serena se apresaba a su espalda…si eran los papas de Tyrunt ella no sabía que iba a hacer. Bonnie fue directo a Clemont quien la abrazo y también abrazo al pequeño Tyrunt, quizá era compatriota de aquellos carnívoros que venían, de hecho eran sus padres…pero él no estaba seguro de eso, para el cachorro, Bonnie era su madre adoptiva.

Los arbustos se remecieron cada vez más y la verdad es que el miedo llego a tal grado que en un momento ellos no podían moverse ni un centímetro, ni siquiera podían despegar los pies del suelo. Solo pudieron contemplar como el sacudón de las ramas y setos parecía intensificarse hasta que…

Hawlucha emergió de entre la maleza…al parecer el pokemon con aspiraciones a ser el hijo del santo, se vio sorprendido ante la pose que todo el grupo había adoptado, en seguida talonflame apareció por encima de los árboles para dar un sobre vuelo y aterrizar en medio del claro, al igual que con Hawlucha su reacción fue sorpresiva, pues no sabían qué clase de juego estaban teniendo todo el grupo, menos sabían de qué Bonnie había regresado y mucho menos acompañada de un Tyrunt.

.

.

-Hawlucha, Talonflame –Ash rompió la rígida postura que había adoptado, seguido por el resto de los pokmeons, los hermanos Meyer y Serena. De inmediato y más relajados de que la amenaza real aun no llegaba Ash procedió ir a ver como estaban sus amigos. –Chicos que bueno que volvieron… ¿No van a creer lo que sucedió? –Ash estaba tan emocionado que no percato que sus pokemons también traían noticias frescas y sorpresivas, de hecho Hawlucha indico una serie de guturales llamados mientras hacía muecas hacia atrás. –Eh… ¿Que sucede amigo? –Ash se dirigió hacia los arbustos por donde el pokemon luchador había señalado, apenas estuvo frente al seto y se asomó por encima.

En respuesta el cañón de una escopeta apareció frente a él. Antes de poder hacer nada, el arma fue accionada; una red salto frente suyo y con varias pesas en sus puntas sumadas a la velocidad y la resistencia de su presa, terminaron asiéndose al azabache quien cayó al suelo inmovilizado. –¡Oye! ¿Qué rayos es esto?…Arg. –La red funciono de maravilla al inmovilizar al azabache, esta acción fue inesperada para el resto del grupo pero sus dudas fueron resueltas apenas unos segundos después.

-¡Alto ahí saqueadores! En nombre de los Pokemons Rangers de Kalos y el centro de investigación…quedan… ¿Detenidos…eh…? –Estas palabras vinieron de parte de una mujer que emergió de entre los arbustos. Era mayor que ellos quizá estaba entre veinte y veinticinco años, era más o menos de talla media en lo que respectaba a su peso y estatura. Su piel era apiñonada y su cabello de color castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran de un verde aceitunado y vestía con un uniforme táctico de la tropa de Pokemons Rangers, o eso parecía a que tenía ciertas modificaciones de notoriedad. Estaba armada solo con esa escopeta pero aparentemente su sorpresa fue del mismo nivel que la de Ash y sus amigos. Al parecer ella esperaba a alguien más. – ¿Que están haciendo aquí? –Ella pregunto.

-Eh…bueno…vera… –Clemont iba a decir algo, pero Ash intervino claramente molesto.

-¡Es exactamente lo que podríamos preguntarte…! ¿Y porque vas con esa cosa por ahí? –El azabache por fin pudo asirse sobre el piso. –Eh… ¿Alguien quiere ayudarme…? Solicito a sus amigos que aún estaban confundidos, tanto como aquella guardia.

.

.

Al parecer las cosas habían sido realmente confusas para ambas facciones.

.

.

¿Quién es aquella joven guardia pokemon y porque va por ahí con una escopeta lanza-redes?

¿Estará relacionada con la existencia de Tyrunt y sus padres en ese bosque?

¿Quiénes serán los saqueadores?

¿Podrán salir nuestros amigos de este embrollo?

¿Qué está pasando en ese bosque?

Averígüenlo en la siguiente entrega.

.

.

 **Continuara…**

.

.

Como han visto…el titulo podría haber sido un poco más interesante pero creo que hasta estas alturas comprenderán el porqué del mismo. En fin, es para mantener la sorpresa presente. Y bueno…la verdad tenía pensado subir este trabajo antes de que se estrenase dicho capitulo (Pokemon XY Ep 85) pero las cosas no fueron así, por lo cual esta versión está siguiendo una especie de AU. Y por ello, me considero autor indiscutido del mismo fic. Así que al menos que encuentre otro fic que aborde el tema de forma similar y que haya sido subido antes, no hay objeción para considerarme el primero en usar esta dinámica. XD

PD: este fic quizá no llegue más allá de dos o incluso tres entregas, eso dependerá de los factores X Y respectivamente XD.

.

.

.

 **Pequeña niña. Problema Mayusculo.**

 **Escrito por Sato Vampire el 17 de agosto del 2015**

 **Edición y Revision realizada por Sato Vampire el 16 de septiembre de 2015**

 **Última revisión realizada por Sato Vampire el17 de Octubre de 2015**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola de nuevo queridos lectores. Aquí Metal Warrion, nuevamente con continuaciones para estos fics que en serio me muero de ganas por actualizar, ok la verdad es que muchos de ellos están en etapa de manufactura pero digamos que no les eh dedicado de lleno el tiempo necesarios, la respuesta…no es lo mismo ser estudiante que graduado. Cambian las cosas, no todo es color de rosa, pero es trabajo y tiene que hacerse. Así que por esas y muchas otras cosas pues digamos que no me eh puesto a trabajar en los fics, ahora mismo y antes de que empiece el mes de diciembre…les traigo esta continuación. Subiendo el nivel de comedia y burla hasta niveles estratosféricos, esperando pueda hacerles sacar una sonrisa y si es posible una carcajada. Claro que no soy un experto en tópicos de comedia pero eso lo definieran ustedes._

 _Antes de ingresar de lleno a la continuación, repasemos que fue lo que vimos en el primer capítulo:_

 _Habíamos dejado a Ash y compañía metidos en un tremendo embrollo, la causa de esto…Bonnie había encontrado un cachorro Tyrunt; un pokemon extinto desde hace millones de años y que sorprendentemente se encontraba vivo y pataleando. Por simple lógica, Clemont y los demás llegaron a la escalofriante conclusión de que si había un nido, huevos y un cachorro en esa zona, lo más probable, es que los padres de Tyrunt, molestos en potencia…estarían buscando a su cachorro y dado las condiciones que enfrentaban, el grupo hacia el debate de cómo proceder ante los padres del pequeño…sin lugar a dudas la idea de enfrentar a un Tyrantrum colosal, con mandíbulas capaces de triturar el acero…era realmente intimidante. Sin embargo, antes que pudieran definir bien su estrategia, fueron abordados por cierta persona…de forma bastante hostil._

 _¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Qué hace ahí mismo, en medio del bosque? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo podrá ayudarles? Si es que en verdad va a ayudar a nuestros héroes…todo esto y más en la siguiente media hora. (Ok, quizá la lectura de para más, pero piensen que están viendo el anime, ok)_

.

.

 **Capitulo II**

.

.

Un reloj había pasado, la navaja de usos múltiples, propiedad de aquella joven señorita cortó la última soga del amarre y Ash pudo ser libre una vez más. El azabache se sobaba la cabeza en reflejo de molestia por lo que tuvo que pasar. Serena, Bonnie y Clemont formaban un medio círculo en derredor de ellos, mientras observaban ciertamente agobiados. No olvidaban que un par de Tyrantrums los querían hacer cena de esta noche. El resto de pokemons se mantenía en derredor y algunos de ellos, como Hawlucha y Lodrey se mantenían atentos por si acaso venían los verdaderos padres de Tyrunt quien se encontraba ahora siendo consolado por Bonnie y asistida por Pikachu y Pacham.

-Listo ese era el último. –Dijo satisfecha aquella guardia pokemon mientras se levantaba para darle espacio al azabache de reincorporarse.

-Hay…eso no fue nada divertido. –Ash se levantó con pedazos de red aun sobre su cuerpo.

-Lamento la intromisión tan hostil pero…como les decía…es mi trabajo y mi deber mantener esta zona segura.

-Eh…y como que definición de "segura" lo dirías tú? –Clermont se llevó las manos a sus anteojos.

-Bueno…ahora que lo pienso… –Obviamente la guardia no había tenido una idea clara de ello.

-Olviden eso de momento. Lo que importa ahora mismo, es que no puedes decir…acerca de… ¡ESTO! –Serena interrumpió la plática para sencillamente levantar a Bonnie quien por algún giro de la FUCKING LOGIC estaba ahora vestida con su pijama de Tyrantrum.

-¿Ehhh una pijama muy curiosa…? –Respondió la guardia ttras observar a la niña casi sobre si misma.

-¿Que? –Serena cuestiono.

-¡Serena soy yo! Ahora bájame. –Bonnie pataleo mientras Serena se daba cuenta de que en efecto era la loli a quien había levantado. –Bonnie porque te pusiste eso ahora…no es tiempo de tomar una siesta.

-No me vestía así para dormir Serena. Me puse esto porque Tyrunt pensaría que lo normal es que su mama se parezca a él. –Dijo una vez en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo Serena sintió algo agudo, fuerte y ligeramente doloroso cerrándose sobre su pierna izquierda. En cuanto ella miro hacia abajo, pudo ver a Tyrunt mordiendo la zona entre su rodilla y tobillo. ¿Tan grande tenía la boca ese cachorro?

-Pero…que… –Serena estaba petrificada por el susto e inmediatamente el color se le fue de la dermis.

-Serena… –Bonnie, Ash y Clemont dijeron al unisono…entonces.

-AAHHHHHH! –El grito de Serena fue escuchado en todo ese sitio y seguramente en muchos metros a la redonda.

.

.

/

.

.

Un reloj después, nos encontrábamos a Serena cómodamente desmayada en brazos de Ash, quien para variar había acudido en su rescate, pero ahora por más que le recordó lo de los padres de Tyrunt ella no despertaba, es más…hasta parecía sonreír ligeramente, recordando que estaba en brazos de su amado Satoshi y que nada ni nadie le impedirían seguir disfrutando de ello.

-Serena…vamos… –Ash palmaba ligeramente sus mejillas pero más allá de despertarla, solo la hicieron sonreír como tonta mientras sus mejillas dejaban de ser pálidas para ser ahora rojizas como cerezas. Ash suspiro en rendición. –Por lo visto no va a despertar… –Fue lo que dijo en rendición.

-No podemos dejarla así, Ash tienes que despertarla. –Clemont decía mientras una lámpara ecológica se encendía en su superdotada mente. –Qué te parece si probamos mi nuevo invento para despertarla. –Sugirió mientras sus gafas cubrían sus ojos.

-¿Nuevo invento? –La guardia pokemon dijo extrañada. ¿A caso eres inventor? –Ela se vio bastante sorprendida.

-No le des cuerda por favor… –Bonnie se tapaba la cara con sus manos mientras Tyrunt se acurrucaba junto a ella. Era raro, suponiendo que el cachorro era de un tamaño considerable, al menos que le llegaba hasta el pecho.

-Así es. Soy un inventor. Y mi lema es… "¡El futuro es ahora, gracias al poder de la ciencia!" –Dijo totalmente envalentonado. –Y mi más reciente creación, hecha a la medida de esta situación… ¿Cómo despertar a la bella durmiente…? ¡Fácil….gracias al poder de la ciencia! –Una pose súper Wai con un Clemont coronando una colina, en medio de un amanecer bélico, con un sol dorado en el fondo y una explosión termonuclear para cerrar el número…nuestro genio rubio copio una de las poses típicas del gran Kamina dejando absortos a toda su audiencia…

.

.

La radiante muestra de poder no hizo más que dejar a la guardia pokemon con estrellas en los ojos mientras el dorado brillo de esa supernova casi le quemaba la cara sonriente, Bonnie se había puesto una gafas protectoras y puesto unas a Dedene y a Tyrunt mientras levantaba una bolsa de palomitas instantáneas mismas que reventaban por el calor de la supernova. Ash fue tomado por sorpresa y el radiante orbe de psiquismo hizo que sus ojos se pusieran extremadamente kawais por la emoción…tanto que de haberlos visto, Serena hubiera sufrido un "MAXIMUS ORGASMUS" sin embargo, todo esto solo provoco que por la emoción soltase a la chica, misma que cayó en el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza y desmayándose de verdad.

Por el caso de los pokemons estos fueron aún más eficaces y al unísono se pusieron caretas de soldador, perfectas para admirar esta supernova sin que sufrieran daños. Para cerrar el número…ese brillo superlativo término por iluminar todo en ese bosque, con muchos metros a la redonda…tan intenso fue…que casi oscureció el día. Pero a fin de cuentas todo volvió a la normalidad.

Una vez que todo hubo terminado, la normalidad volvió al bosque. Sorpresa ver que la zona donde Clemont se encontraba, todo el pasto a su alrededor estaba calcinado. Todos sin embargo se encontraban ahí enteros, aparentemente sin ningún efecto aparente, finalmente Ash, con ojos cerrados y sendos caminos carmesí emergiendo de sus lagrimales y marcando sus mejillas como si fuese maquillaje sacado de algún capítulo de Naruto, dio paso al frente, preguntando cual sería dicha maravilla súper tecnológica.

.

.

-¿Y bien clemont, cuál es ese invento apropiado para la situación? ¿Sera acaso…algún resonador de ondas sonoras que promuevan la estimulación de la zona frontal del cerebro, incitando actividad en la psique, retornando a la realidad…despertando al sujeto prueba? Mas JODIDA LOGICA, Ash hablando con lenguaje técnico científico, ahora lo hemos visto todo querida audiencia, bueno…oído o leído.

-No Ash, es algo mucho mejor que eso… –Dijo Clemont aún más confiado por lo que estaba declarando.

-¿Que no es eso…entonces que es? –Bonnie cuestiono a su hermano, en serio que estaba sorprendida, es más…hasta Ash mismo había dado una idea muy acertada por el hecho de mencionar una maquina por mucho decir, extravagante.

-Mí querida hermana…abran paso a mi más reciente y novedoso: ¡Súper Trineo! –El genio rubio exclamo mientras empuñaba con ambas manos lo que podría traducirse como un martillo gigantesco, digno de ser un arma mítica…propia de los dioses. –Solo tienes que sujetarla con ambas manos y descender en un golpe oscilante, de manera que la energía cinética se- –Clemont fue silenciado casi tan rápido como perdió el soporte de su martillo en el suelo, la respuesta…vino en la forma de un golpe del mismo martillo, el cual aterrizo sobre su cabeza. Un gran retumbar sonó fuerte en todo el bosque. Al acercarnos…pudimos ver a Clemont tirado en el suelo…pataleando como un bicho recién aplastado, vapor manando de su cabeza mientras un chipote extra grande se manifestaba marcado en su cabeza y sus lentes estrellados impedían verle los ojos, pero eso era lo de menos, puesto que semejante golpe debía dejar una muy marcada vista de estrellas en estos.

.

.

El martillo ahora era sostenido por Ash quien en claro gesto de rabia se encontraba respirando agitadamente…eso y sus hombros y todo su cuerpo en sí, contenían su furia. Bonnie no estaba muy en desacuerdo con ello, quizá la única que mostraba un cierto toque de pena por el pobre inventor era la guardia quien ahora estaba de pie, llevándose una mano a la frente en señal de pena ajena.

-¡¿Pero cómo pretendes que le voy a dar un golpe a Serena y más con este pedazo de metal?! –Ash ostento el martillo en sus manos para luego lanzarlo lejos hacia atrás.

-Hermano de todos tus inventos…este es el más torpe y por mucho. Merecido tienes lo que te paso. –Bonnie estaba haciendo pucheros mientras Tyrunt, Pikachu y Noibat estaban junto con Pacham y Braixen cuidado de Serena, más que nada cuidándola de parte de Tyrunt.

.

.

Una vez los ánimos calmados, gracias a la intervención de la guardia pokemon, fue quizá el primer momento para poder presentarse debidamente. Ahora Clemont sostenía un vendaje alrededor de la cabeza, mientras con ojos llorosos, se encontraba sentado en un tronco, Serena seguía desmayada siendo que ahora se encontraba recostada contra el mismo tronco, Bonnie estaba de pie a lado de Tyrunt mientras Dedene, Bunnelby y Chespin se encontraban del otro lado del tronco, siendo "protegidos" por Hawkucha y Pacham. Luxrey y Flechinger estaban a lo alrededores patrullando y asegurándose de que no fueran tomados con la guardia baja, finalmente Pikachu, Noibat y Braxien estaban junto a Serena. Ash estaba arrodillado, apoyándose en su rodilla derecha, usando el martillo como apoyo para sostenerse sobre el suelo.

-Bien, ahora que ya podemos hablar como gente civilizada. Me presentare. Mi nombre es Alma Delia y soy guardia pokemon con sede en ciudad azulona en Kanto. –Finalmente la guardia pokemon develo su identidad. Lo curioso del caso fue el hecho de estar tan alejada de Kanto, la misma región de Ash.

-Mi nombre es Ash. Soy de pueblo Paleta en Kanto. Así que…eso nos hace compatriotas. –Ash se presentó con cierta soltura.

-Yo soy Bonnie, y este torpe geniolico es mi hermano Clemont. Nosotros somos de Luminaria aquí en Kalos. Y ella es Serena, de pueblo Boceto. Lamentablemente no se encontró muy tranquila al saber que los padres de Tyrunt estaban aquí.

-Espera un momento. Entonces ustedes saben de los Tyrantrum…es cierto. Tienen a un cachorro aquí. –Alma no era despistada simplemente lo ridículo que los chicos habían sido, podría distraer a cualquiera. –¿Qué significa esto?

-Bueno…es un poco difícil de explicar…vera…todo esto es un malentendido. –Clemont comento tranquilamente y junto con Ash le explicaron a Alma sobre lo acontecido, de ahí también les explicaron su situación en los días previos. En poco menos de cinco minutos, Alma estuvo al tanto de la situación, siendo ahora ella quien les dio un poco de información más que útil por lo menos hasta el momento.

-Bien. Vamos a ver si quedo claro. Están de viaje por Kalos para competir en la liga pokemon y según parece han estado metidos en este bosque durante casi una semana…sin haber visto apenas algún pokemon… ¿Voy bien o me regreso?

-De hecho…sin haber visto algún pokemon. –Ash corrigió levantando el dedo índice. –Apenas hoy…tomamos un descanso y bueno…Bonnie se perdió por un rato junto a algunos de nuestros pokemons. La buscamos dos veces por todos los alrededores…pero al final, ella y nuestros amigos volvieron al campamento…acompañada por este cachorro de Tyrunt. –Termino de explicar mientras Bonnie levantaba al pequeño entre sus brazos para que la guardia pokemon lo pudiera inspeccionar más apropiadamente.

-A ver pequeña déjame ver…sí. No veo collar de rastreo, ni marca de estudio…tampoco tiene chip de seguimiento clínico. No es muy grande para ser un cachorro de Tyrunt, eso indica que no tiene mucho de haber salido del huevo. ¡Eureka! Me lo imagine. –Delia golpeo puño sobre palma entendiendo sus razones y ciertamente dejando un poco extraños a nuestros héroes.

-¿Eh…podría por favor decirnos…a que se refiere? –Clemont quería indagar más en los detalles ajenos.

-Oh...lo siento. Bueno…ahora ya lo saben…así que no tiene caso fingir como si fuese una agente del gobierno de aquellas películas de ciencia ficción. Sería demasiado estúpido negar que hay pokemons prehistóricos vivos en esta zona, si tienen entre manos a un Tyrunth. –Alma dijo esto llevándose los brazos al pecho y cruzándolos.

.

.

En resumen, Alma estaba al tanto de la seguridad en esta zona de las montañas, la misma zona estaba restringida a extraños, debido a la dedicación que tenía esta área; estudio de pokemons prehistóricos…de una forma más…"dinámica". La razón para ello, a parte de su remota ubicación era que recientemente había sido sacada de los mapas. Algo peculiar si recordamos que Ash y sus amigos recurrían al dispositivo NAV de Serena.

.

.

-Ahora entienden porque no deberían de estar aquí. Díganme… ¿No notaron nada extraño en el camino hacia esta zona? ¿Algo en sus mapas? –Delia pregunto más que sorprendida. La desviación que Ash y compañía debían de tomar estaba a varios kilómetros atrás.

-Bueno…supongo que deberemos de consultar el mapa. –Ash dijo mientras le pedía a Pikachu que con el permiso de Braxien y Pacham, pudiera acceder a la NAV de Serena y poder consultar el mapa. Todo pudo haber sido normal hasta aquí, Clemont había servido un poco de agua en un par de vasos, uno de los cuales…ofreció a Delia mientras el otro lo paso a Bonnie, mientras que Ash, tomo la NAV de Serena. Finalmente Delia iba a beber cuando se detuvo, con el vaso apenas a centímetros de sus labios, quedándose en esa postura fija por tiempo suficiente para que el resto del grupo lo notase, no mucho hasta eso.

-¿Alma? –Bonnie había puesto el vaso sobre el suelo desnudo, libre de pasto mientras Tyrunt perdió interés en algún sitio. Ash y Clemont la observaron y no tardaron en sumarse a la duda.

-¿Sintieron eso? –Delia levanto la mano mientras en la otra apartaba el vaso de su rostro. Al principio los chicos no estaban del todo entendidos del caso, pero…solo fue cuestión de unos instantes cuando, lento y casi imperceptible…lo sintieron.

-¿Hermano…? –Bonnie aun no lo había captado del todo, pero su hermano la mando a callar pasivamente, mientras enfocaba su visión en el vaso que había quedado en el suelo. –Ash… -De igual manera, Ash le dijo que guardase silencio al mismo tiempo que miraban el mismo vaso. Efectivamente los tres mayores incluida Alma, se fijaron en el mismo recipiente, pero no porque el mismo se volviese tan interesante, sino porque el líquido en su interior, estaba…vibrando…ahí estaba, casi imperceptible y entonces…HUM, como si una piedrita cayese en el centro del vaso y las pequeñas olas generadas se dispersaban en el líquido hasta chocar en las paredes del recipiente.

.

.

Solo fue necesario verlo un par de veces para notar que evidentemente esto no era una ilusión falsa, lo siguiente que vino a confirmarlo…fue la aparición de Flechinger y Luxray quien venían a toda marcha desde el bosque, en práctica desbandada. La reacción de estos pokemons se contagiaría al resto de sus compañeros, sin embargo antes de que el caos se desatase, Ash y Clemont inmediato solicitaron una explicación a los dos aterrados pokemons, por des fortuna…nadie anticipo lo que iba a venir.

.

.

-¿Qué les ocurre…porque están así de asustados? Pareciera que vieron un fantasma. –Ash lo dijo sin pensar que lo que vieron fue cientos de veces más atemorizante.

.

.

De pronto…

.

.

Las ramas de los árboles en el extremo contrario crujieron en fuerza, la maderas de los arboles astillaron y con apenas tiempo…nuestros héroes y sus pokemons remacharon las miradas hacia aquel sitio, donde curiosamente seguía montado la parte principal del campamento. Todo se fue al Giratina cuando los arboles de la línea del claro reventaron y un par de ellos se vinieron abajo librando por pura suerte, las tiendas de campaña de Ash y Clemont así como la de Serena y Bonnie. Lamentablemente no pudieron librar las pisadas de los dos grandes colosos que les vinieron encima.

Las enormes patas bípedas de tres dedos y de un tamaño realmente masivo, hicieron presencia junto a los titanes que las tenían y que ahora estaban enfrentando a nuestros protagonistas. Ahí estaban, tan imponentes como increíbles; piel rojiza de tonalidad cobre, textura áspera…robustez rocosa, penachos de plumaje blanquecí casi tan finas que parecían ser pelaje en vez de lo anterior, garras gris hierro, mandíbulas tan vastas que podrían engullir un Tauros por completo, dientes afilados y duros como el acero, orientados hacia el interior de las fauces parecidos a cuchillos y por si fuera poco…lo que más intimidante pudo resultar. Dos pares de ojos de color carmesí, afilados y claramente furiosos.

A pesar de la distancia, la sombra emergente de los carnívoros, oscureció hasta casi llegar a donde los chicos y sus pokemons se encontraban. A estas alturas…solo podríamos imaginar la expresión en los rostros de nuestros amigos y sus pokemons, pero una aproximación seria la de un completo temor sino más bien pánico, pero a pesar de ello, el mismo miedo y la impresión de ello les impedía asimilar esto con la reacción de escapar…

.

.

-Delia… –Ash murmuro.

-¿Qué nadie…mueva…ni un…musculo…? –Delia respondió en voz baja. Indicándoles que guardasen compostura y calma, quizá para ganar algo de tiempo.

Todos se quedaron ahí clavados al suelo…los pokemons no podían hacer algo más, si sus entrenadores no daban la orden y si ellos no veían una ofensiva del oponente, no darían inicio el ataque. Algunos de ellos como Chespin y Bunnelby no pudieron más…era sin lugar a dudas una pesadilla mil veces peor…

Los Tyrantrums habían hallado gracias a todo el alboroto y vestigios dejados…la ubicación de estas potenciales presas, pero lo que ellos querían era incluso superior a su instinto de comer…querían a su cachorro de vuelta. Los dos padres se mantuvieron quietos en aquel sitio, mientras su mirada exploratoria evaluaba la situación. –Todo el grupo se quedó fijo como estatus de marfil, o mejor aún para pose de una fotografía o un retrato. Lamentablemente todo se fue al Giratina, cuando Chespin paso corriendo frente a ellos gritando como loco mientras soltaba ríos de lágrimas y levantaba los brazos como loco.

.

.

-CHESPIN! –Y así todo se fue al trasto. Los tyrantrums lanzaron un potente rugido indicando que de nada serbia jugar a las estatuas de marfil.

-Demonios…¡CORRAN! –Alma grito mientras todo el grupo se batió en retirada, incluido Tyrunt quien se lanzó a perseguir a su mama.

-¡SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA! –Ash, mandando al cuerno toda la lógica del programa cargo a Serena en su hombro derecho y abrazando sus piernas con fuerza se pegó su cadera a lado de su cabeza, la chica que aun iba desmayada fue cargada de a costal y con todas sus fuerzas, el azabache se lanzó a correr como loco mientras Noibat se clavaba a su cabeza y Pikachu se lanzó a correr a cuatro patas.

-¡MAMA! –Clemont salió corriendo en aquella forma tan cómica de locomoción que le caracterizaba, si se deshiciera de esa maldita mochila seguramente podría ser más rápido, pero no.

.

.

Todos siguieron a Alma quien olvido su deber de guardia y literalmente salió corriendo por su vida. Lo único que les dijo fue "síganme vamos" si claro…como ella tenía que cargar con Serena…pero también estaba Bonnie que gracias a esa piyama, no podía correr muy bien, para acabarla Tyrunt quería ir con ella y aunque recién salido del huevo ya podía mantener una buena distancia en marcha.

.

.

-¡No Tyrunt ve con ellos, son tus verdaderos papas no yo! –Bonnie no era mala solo que el miedo y lo que habían dejado en claro, le decía que tenía que convencer al cachorro que fuera con sus padres, obviamente estos últimos, al ver que el cachorro no les dejaba, intuían que lo estaban secuestrando de nueva cuenta. Un par de rugidos potentes se escucharon más cerca a sus espaldas, lo que les apuro a correr.

-¡BONNIE QUITATE ESA PIYAMA! –Ash, quien llevaba a Serena a cuestas, le dijo esto mientras se mantenía al ritmo de la niña, fin de motivarla a correr.

-NO PUEDO…NO TENGO ROPA INTERIOR… –Mentira, si tenía sus pantis.

-¿NO TIENES ROPA INT…? –Un nuevo rugido lo interrumpio y apenas sin tiempo de voltear a ver, el azabache cargo a la niña rubia, encerrándola en su otro brazo como si fuese un barril bajo su ala. La escena de un Ash corriendo velozmente a pesar del peso que llevaba encima, era totalmente incomprensible, por no decir cómica.

-¡VAMOS CLEMONT! ¡CORRE! –Ash dijo mientras pasaban al genio rubio que ya empezaba a cansarse.

-¡No…se preocupen…voy…detrás de detrás de…ustedes…pero muy ah muy atrás…ah necesito…necesito…inventar…algo…para correr más rápido…! –Clemont estaba dejando el corazón y los pulmones en el camino a pesar del miedo a ser comida de Tyrantrum, sin embargo no ganaba nada de impulso.

-¡Hermano no seas tonto! ¡Corre…corre o serás comido y no quiero quedar huérfana! –Bonnie intentaba alentarlo pese a tener dificultades para verlo, debido a su postura actual

-¡Clemont maldición…yo podría correr más rápido con las chicas encima! ¡MUEVETE! –Ash incitaba al chico a correr.

-No puedo Ash….hasta aquí llegue…continúen…pero cargándome…! –Clemont dijo esto ya tosiendo mientras los Tyrantrums hacían añicos los arboles detrás de ellos y se abrían paso a través del bosque.

-¡¿Estas viendo cómo voy y todavía quieres que te cargue?! –Ash estaba furioso. Los pokemons se habían adelantado y Felchinger, Hawlucha junto con Luxray habían intentado distraer a alguno de los padres de Tyrunt pero aun había otro tratando de darles caza. Justo en ese momento…Serena que por increíble que parezca, comenzó a despertar debido a su posición sobre el hombro de Ash y la estrepitosa carrera que llevaban.

-Que…que pasa…es…eso? –Serena entreabrió los ojos solo para toparse con la visión de unas mandíbulas llenas de dientes, mismas que se cerraron a pocos metros de ella, revelando el rostro enfurecido de mama Tyrantrum. Esto fue más que suficiente para que la chica reaccionara cayendo cuenta de la situación actual. –¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH! ¡ASH SALVAME! –Serena ahora presa del pánico se aferró sobre Ash cerrando sus firmes piernas alrededor de su torso. –¡SALVAME POR FAVOR! ME CONVERTIRE EN TU ESCLAVA DE POR VIDA, PERO POR FAVOR…SALVAME! –Parecía que la peliamielada aún estaba soñando….o peor, que estaba en un Dorama (que horror).

-¡¿Y QUE CREES QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE HACER SERENA?! –La voz de un Ash a las carreras la tomó por sorpresa, fue entonces cuando percibo de tres cosas: Que estaba sobre los hombros de Ash, que este le estaba salvando la vida como un auténtico caballero que enfrenta al dragón en busca de su doncella, que estaba teniendo un contacto muy íntimo con el chico y que seguramente este tenía una buena vista de su cabos, debido a su falda muy suelta y el viento de la carrera pegándole de lleno. Serena reflexiono rápidamente si hubiera sido buen idea, haberse puesto aquellas bragas de encaje negro y por ultimo; que Ash iba corriendo a una respetable velocidad, con ella a su hombro, con Bonnie trepada a sus hombros de caballito mientras su piyama de Tyrantrum hondeaba y la capucha y cola de la misma parecían banderas…ah y que Clemont iba colgado debajo de su brazo izquierdo como un barril, postura que Bonnie había llevado hace rato.

¿CÓMO DEMONIOS PODIA ASH CARGAR CON TODO ESE PESO…Y AUN ASI CORRER A ESA VELOCIDAD? – (Inserte meme: MAGIA…MAGIA POKEMON PS-) de cualquier forma el que piedra hacerlo no garantizaría que lo continuara así por toda la tarde. Lentamente, Ash comenzó a alcanzar a Delia quien solo podía seguir corriendo y mirando el peculiar espectáculo.

-¿Alguna idea para librarla? –Ash interrogo a la guardia pokemon. Claro que el problema no solo metía a los pokemon sino también al resto de pokemons de los chicos, todos dispersos fuera de sus pokebolas.

-Descuida…tengo un As bajo la manga. –Delia dijo mientras sacaba de uno de sus bandoleras, una pistola de bengalas.

-¿Vas a dispararles a los dos Tyrantrums con eso? –Clemont grito incrédulo, es decir…quizá un cañón podría ser más útil que eso, o un lanzacohetes.

-¿Efectivamente…eso hare? –Dijo la guarida mientras sonriendo con malicia cargaba una ronda en el cañón y luego lo cerraba de un solo movimiento.

-Espero que funcione…pero…APURENCE PORQUE NOS VAN A COMER! –Nuevamente Serena volvió a gritar mientras se revolvía en el yugo de Ash al par que los Tyrantrum volvían a retomar la marcha con una potente mordida, por fortuna en esta ocasión las cosas serían distinta. Al menos nuestros héroes no tendrían que seguir corriendo.

.

.

En el momento preciso Delia apunto su arma hacia atrás y en un giro del destino la carga disparar estallo justo enfrente de las fauces de ambos dinosaurios, pero en lugar de desatar una explosión…lo que hizo fue provocar una nube de humo grisáceo de tonalidad verde ocre. Cuando este humo fue aspirado por los pokemons prehistóricos, estos tuvieron que detenerse mientras frenéticamente comenzaban a sacudir la cabeza, estornudar, toser y llorar de los ojos. Todo esto mientras detenidos en aquel sendero comenzaban a agitarse aún más al notar lo inútil de sus esfuerzos por limpiarse aquella artimaña. Todo esto dejo impresionados a los chicos, especialmente a Serena y Bonnie quienes tenían una visión clara de lo acontecido y solo podían ver como los saurios perderse en la distancia.

.

.

-¡Funciono! –Ash dijo asombrado y alegre.

-¿Pero…pero que fue eso? –Clemont apenas y podían creerlo. Así que preguntándole a la guardiana pokemon esta le contesto mientras apretaban la marcha.

-Cargas de polvo pica pica…nunca salgas de casa sin ellas. Sobre todo cuando tu ruta de trabajo esta atestada de fieras prehistóricas. –Alma dio un buen slogan propio de algún anuncio comercial. Sin embargo, la prioridad ahora era no seguir corriendo como Torchits sin cabeza.

-Muy bien…comprare diez. Ahora dinos hacia donde corremos, ya me estoy cansando…y algo en el atuendo de Serena debió de romperse porque siento mojada la chaqueta. –El azabache reconoció su problema. Todos quedaron parcialmente confusos, mientras que Serena tenía la mirada perdida en una mezcla de terror, pánico y vergüenza, o eso era lo que veía Bonnie, sin embargo antes de encontrar respuesta a esto. Tyrunt se lanzó sobre Alma debido a que el cachorro que había corrido junto con ellos, se encontraba bastante cansado para seguirles, desafortunadamente Delia fue tomada con la guardia baja y no pudo ver un borde en el terreno que le hizo perderé el equilibrio, resbalando y empujando a Ash y sus amigos por la empinada contigua.

.

.

Esto era malo y se puso peor cuando nuestros amigos y a guardia pokemon rodaron por un terraplén ensuciándose con hojarascas, pasto, tierra y piedritas. Tyrunt no pudo escapar de dicha caída y en al algún momento mientras su descenso continuaba Alma perdió tanto su pistola de bengalas como su capturado junto a su escopeta lanza-redes. Lo único que no perdió fue su mochila. Pero si ya era malo, mas fue cuando todos vieron perder el suelo para en un destello de luz, tuvieran el sol y cielo despejado en frente, mientras abajo la otra orilla de este precipicio y claro…un rio que fluía debajo de ellos. Si, efectivamente todo se fue al carajo cuando después de una carrera agitada y una empolvada masiva, tomasen un baño. Todos cayeron al agua que por fortuna, no iba tan rápido y violento, sino que llevaba un flujo más suave y tolerable.

En ese momento Noibat, quien habia ido detrás de Bonnnie pegado a su espalda había volado en cuanto sintió la caída y ahora se encontraba aleteando sobre el agua donde su padre y el resto de su familia habían caído. En poco tiempo, el aludido azabache emergió rompiendo el agua, lo que provoco la alegría y alivio en Noibat. Esto se magnifico cuando consecutivamente, Alma, Serena Clemont y Bonnie, todos ellos dándose un tiempo para tomar aire fresco y ponerse al día respecto a la situación.

.

.

-¡Ash! –Alma llamo. –¿Están todos bien? –Alma llamo mientras el resto del grupo se miraba mutuamente, al parecer nadie había sufrido lesiones aparentes.

-Esperen ¿Dónde está Tyrunt? –Bonnie llamo con preocupación, ella era ayudada por Serena a mantenerse a flote mientras Clemont usaba su mochila como salvavidas, al parecer había activado el sistema de flotabilidad.

-No lo veo por ningún- –El pobre de Clemont sufrió un ataque acuático mientras algo apresaba su pierna y lo halaba hacia el agua. Al ver a su compañero y familiar desparecer causo el pánico en Serena y Bonnie mientras Alma se sumergía seguida por Ash, para así asistir al pobre Clemont, por fortuna para todos, el potencial Sharpideo de agua dulce que apreso al genio rubio, no fue otro que el pequeño Tyrunth, que lejos de querer comerse al chico de anteojos…parecía tirar de su pierna con intenciones de asirse y poder salir fuera del agua.

.

.

Inmediatamente el azabache como la guarda pokemon asistieron a ambos para impedirle que siguieran ahogándose, así fue como Delia sujeto a Tyrunt y subió con el hacia la superficie mientras Ash asistiría a su amigo con el mismo objetivo. Al final Alma emergió del agua con Tyrunt en brazos mientras Ash lograba llevar a Clemont rumbo a su mochila, la cual ahora era usada por Serena y Bonnie quienes junto con Noibat que les seguía, se habían alejado unos metros, siendo arrastradas por las aparentemente tranquilas corrientes fluviales. Con moderado esfuerzo, todos pudieron reunirse en torno a la mochila aferrándose a ella mientras seguía sobre el caudal del rio. Noibat no les perdió de vista.

.

.

-¿Alguna idea…? –Necesitamos un plan. –Clemont una vez recuperado propuso al resto del grupo.

-Me parece bien…pero primero salgamos de aquí. –Ash objeto. Habían escapado pero…solo por el momento, en cuanto esos Tyrantrums se recuperase, estarían tremendamente furiosos. –Además no podemos olvidar a Pikachu, Braxien Luxray, Dedeene y los demás. –Hizo hincapié en que prácticamente todo el grupo de pokemons estaban, se encontraban todavía allá arriba a merced de los padres furiosos.

-Lo que sea que hagamos debemos hacerlo rápido. Estoy preocupada por los chicos –Serena hizo alusión a los pokemons.

-Es cierto. –Bonnie cayo en cuenta de que su Dedeene estaba allá fuera también, quizá para su diminuto tamaño le sería fácil esconderse, pero aun así se sentía preocupada y no había que olvidarse de los demás, como Chespin, ese holgazán era tan malo corriendo como su hermano.

-No se preocupen. Llamare a mi base, solicitando refuerzos para la situación. Estoy segura que mis compañeros no tardaran en asistirnos. –Alma se hizo con su comunicador, que por increíble que suena…era resistente al agua. Bueno tenía que serlo si iba a estar campo traviesa por largo rato. –Base Delfox. ¿Me reciben…? Aquí Alma D-026. Necesitare refuerzos y asistencia en la zona norte de su posición. Necesitamos ayuda. –Alma llamo por el comunicador en su muñeca. Espero por respuesta…hasta que una voz desde el otro lado respondió.

-Te recibo Alma aquí Marcus E-025. ¿Dime tu situación Alma? Cambio. –Solicito el hombre al otro lado.

-La situación Marcus, es que…¡¿Estamos en el maldito rio?! ¿Es suficiente información? –Agredió con la voz alzada. –Tengo a un grupo de chicos perdidos, un grupo de pokemons extraviados, un cachorro de Tyrunth recién nacido…y a dos padres Tyrantrum encabronados. Así que deja de hacerte el pen-jo y trae tu trasero y el de Laura hacia la margan noroeste del rio Loira para ayudarnos. Cambio. –Alma estaba furiosa.

-Está bien…tranquila mujer. Te dije que si querías yo hacia la ronda. –Marcus intento negociar pero la guardia no le permitió.

-Cállate y vengan por nosotros. Ah dile al director Hammond que pasen a alerta amarilla. Corto. –Delia cerró comunicación y luego encaro a los chicos que le veían algo…extrañados. –Eh…ustedes disculpen chicos, pero si conocieran a mis compañeros de trabajo…lo entenderían. –Se disculpó con ellos mientras ajustaba sus gafas tácticas sobre su cabello como una diadema.

-Eh bueno…lo entendemos. Por cierto… ¿Vendrán a ayudarnos pronto? La corriente está ganando fuerza. –Clemont pregunto mientras hacían esfuerzo por seguir a flote.

-Descuiden. Puede que mis compañeros sean unos torpes pero…son gente de palabra. Que toma en serio su trabajo. O al menos uno de ellos lo hace. –Alma se corregía mientras decía tal afirmación, sin embargo antes de que pudiera terminar…su espalda choco más o menos suavemente contra algo. Mientras esto pasaba la mochila flotante de Clemont junto con los chicos y la guarda se detenían o eran impedidos por dicho obstáculo para continuar su cauce sobre el rio. Delia se dio la vuelta mientras los demás levantaban la vista.

.

.

Aquello que les había interceptado era una barcaza propulsada, de aquellas que uno esperaría encontrar en manos de la guardia costera o fluvial en grandes cuerpos de agua. De color blanco con rojo y azul en las zonas adecuadas indicaban que era propiedad de los guardias pokemons, eso y el número que traía. Sobre la borda, justo a la altura de donde habían sido detenidos, una chica más o menos parecida a Alma apareció para saludarles. Estaba vestida con uniforme de la guardia pokemon, como Alma y con cierta sonrisa socarrona les saludaba.

.

.

-Marcus dijo que la abuela necesitaba una ayuda. Que paso abuela…no encontraste la tienda de helados…de nuevo. –La guardia se recargo de codos sobre la embarcación, no es que dicho comentario lo hubiese hecho con máxima intención de ofender, de hecho parecía divertida.

-¡Déjate de estupideces y arrójanos una cuerda o la escalera! –Alma estaba furiosa.

-Descuida. Marco Polo, el navegante trajo una red.

-Laura…Marco Polo fue comerciante no navegante. –Un joven de altura considerable trajo la red que comenzaba a preparar para bajarla como si fuese una escalera.

-Para el caso da igual. Ahora subamos a esta anciana y a los niños que traen.

-Bien. Cuando suba te partiré la cara. –Delia amenazo mientras apartaba un poco a los chicos a fin de darles espacio a la red.

-Ok tranquilas. El trabajo primero. –Dijo mientras dejaba caer la red extendiéndose como una escalera improvisada sobre el costado de la embarcación. –Muy bien chicos. Suban aquí de una buena vez. Primero la loli rubia y la vaquerita. –Hiso alusión a Bonnie y Serena.

-¿Oye que te dije de con eso de la lolis? –Alma ataco obviamente más enfurecida.

-Recuerda que estamos en un anime. –Marcus respondió. –Laura ayúdame con las niñas voy a echarles la mano a los chicos. –Dijo mientras Ash y Alma le pasaban a Bonnie y a su vez Marcus le dio la niña a su compañera de abordo.

.

.

Un reloj después, todos estaban a bordo y Noibat finalmente había encontrado lugar seguro para aterrizar sobre la cabeza de Ash. Alma se sacudía la humedad mientras Laura le miraba de forma traviesa, además de…lanzarle ciertas miradas de interés a Ash, mismas que fueron fugaces para no levantar sospechas. Marcus levanto la Red y la dejo sobre el suelo de la embarcación.

.,

.

-¿Están todos bien? –Marcus pregunto. En esta ocasión…todos respondieron afirmativamente. Lo curioso del caso es que los dos colegas de Alma habían aparecido sumamente rápido.

-Si estamos bien. –Ash respondió. –Vaya…a eso le llamo; respuesta inmediata. –Dijo remarcando la velocidad a la que llegaron los guardias.

-Es cierto. –Bonnie comprendió. –¿Y cómo fue que llegaron tan rápido aquí? –Cuestiono dirigiéndose al guardia.

-Bueno…fue fácil. –Alma tiene un rastreador en su comunicador, como todos nosotros. –Dijo mientras le mostraba a la niña su propio dispositivo en su muñeca derecha. –Y al ubicarla. Descubrimos que estaban a tan solo cuatrocientos metros rio arriba. Solo tenían que dejarse llevar por la corriente y pasarían frente al muelle de la base. –Dijo mientras señalaba hacia una curva prolongada en el flujo de rio donde se alcanzaban a ver estructuras y construcciones sobresaliendo de entre el bosque y los árboles.

-¿Quiere decir…que todo este tiempo estuvimos cerca de un sitio seguro….con camas y sabanas limpias y un lugar cálido? –Serena no lo podía creer había un sitio cómodo en medio de este bosque. Se sintió tremendamente fuera de sí.

-Eso explica todo. –Dijo clemont. –Bueno…es un inicio, solo necesitamos encontrar a los pokemons.

-Clemont tiene razón. Eh…disculpen, pueden ayudarnos. Nuestros pokemons se dispersaron por el bosque mientras huíamos. –El azabache les explico parte de la situación mientras mostraba a Bonnie en su pijama toda empapada junto a Tyrunth.

-¡Por Arceus! –Marcus dijo explayado. Es que acaso apenas había notado al pokemons crio. –Este no está marcado.

-Ah pero que lindo! –Laura se vio más que nada emotiva, como lo sería Bonnie cuando vio al pequeño cachorro.

-Así es. De eso iba el asunto del que les hablaba. Ellos son Ash, Clemont, Serena y Bonnie. Son nuestros "descarriados" –Alma no pudo encontrar mejor termino.

-¿Descarriados? –Ash cuestiono.

-Bueno, es un alivio saber que no son ningún grupo de mercenarios o ladrones que intenten hacerse con los cachorros.

-¿Cachorros? –Serena y Bonnie repitieron al unísono.

-Así es. No podemos permitir que cualquier criminal entre a esta reservación a robarse los Tyrunths que estamos criando.

-¿Crianza de Tyrunths? Dijo el azabache junto con el genio rubio exclamaron sorprendidos.

-Seria largo de explicárselos, además…me aburren los temas científicos. Dile a Marcus que les explique abuela. –Laura dijo mientras ponía atención al pequeñín que Bonnie cuidaba junto con Serena.

-Sería buena idea que este sabelotodo presumido les dijese la trama de todo este embrollo, pero creo que la prioridad son los pokemons extraviados.

-Es verdad. Casi lo hemos olvidado. –Dijo Ash admitiendo su falta.

-No se preocupen por sus pokemons. Lo más probable es que sean los mismos que arribaron a nuestras instalaciones hace un rato. –Marcus declaro cruzándose de brazos mientras asentía. –eso me recuerda. A las maquinas tenemos que volver cuanto antes para que solucionemos todo este embrollo y sirve que confirmamos si son sus pokemons.

-¿De verdad? –Los chicos a preguntaron. –Hay un Pikachu entre ellos.

-Y una Braxien y un Pacham.

-Nosotros buscamos un Luxrey, Bunnelby, Chespin y Dedeene. –Clemont hablo por su hermana y él.

-Mmm pues parece que así es. –Laura dijo haciendo memoria en el rápido vistazo que le dio al grupito de pokemons que recibieron en la entrada de las mismas instalaciones.

-¡GENIAL! –Los cuatro chicos lanzaron un coro de alivio por saber que sus amigos estaban juntos y a salvo. Algo bueno considerando lo que había allá afuera.

-Veo que son muy optimistas. Eso es bueno…podría servir de parapeto si la tragedia llega a sus vidas. –Alma rompió los ánimos con leve dejo de molestia. Decir eso, fue…algo duro de digerir por nuestros protagonistas hasta que Laura intervino.

-Oh vamos hermana, deja de arruinar la felicidad y alegría de estos niños, que culpa tiene de tu amargura.

-No es amargura…querida hermanita…es realidad. Y es algo que no vez venir hasta que te golpee de frente como un tren fuera de control.

-Entiendo que quieras ayudarlos demostrándoles la verdad…pero por el momento…que tal si nos enfocamos en reunirlos con sus pokemons. –Marcus confirmo al par que tomaba controles de la nave y daba marcha a toda máquina de retorno a la base. Obviamente el susto que alma les dio, fue disipado por Laura, quienes le decía que era mejor seguir entusiasmados, después de todo no había muchos pokemons en estas zonas, por lo que…reafirmado lo que nuestros amigos venían sospechando, era entonces de suponer que no sería demasiado extraño que recibieran un grupo de pokemons mixtos. Tenía que ser ellos.

.

.

/

.

.

Tras largos minutos, la embarcación llego a las instalaciones de lo que podríamos describir como un gran conjunto de edificios de arquitectura vanguardista así como presencia de antenas, grandes vallas o murallas constituidas por cables electrificados con alambre de púas. Letreros de alta tensión y estructuras de enrejados de acero hacían ver de este sitio un aparente hotel cercado por una muralla digna de una prisión de máxima seguridad. Los muros blanquecinos no hacían sino resaltar más esto.

En el atraque de los muelles un comité de bienvenida recibió a los chicos, y no…no era una comitiva de arresto por haber incursionado en una zona restringida, sino por todos los pokemons de nuestros amigos, quienes se encontraban contentos y más que alegres de volver a ver a sus entrenadores y amigos. Sin embargo también estaban ahí un par de personajes más, uno de ellos; era un hombre trajeado, con cabello y barba canosa y cuya espesura se mantenía dentro de su rostro, así como de unos anteojos de armazón gruesa, levantaba las manos y un bastón en una de ellas haciendo señas a los guardias pokemons quienes venían en la embarcación- Para Ash y compañía las cosas no podrían estar en su mejor momento… ¿Verdad…?

.

.

/

.

.

¿Cómo Giratinas termino todo esto así? Honestamente Ash no tenía ni una maldita idea. Y era demasiado esfuerzo ya, tratar de reconstruir los hechos, como para impedir que terminen siendo devorados. Ahora mismo, se encontraban con el detalle de correr de nuevo, siendo perseguidos por los padres de Tyrunth, sin embargo había que reconocer las situaciones actuales.

Estaban corriendo; él junto a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie. Ash tenía que ayudar a Clemont mientras que Bonnie, aun con esa piyama de dinosaurio, la misma que Ash comenzaba a detestar, era asistida por Serena. Se encontraban en uno de los grandes patios del complejo, posiblemente un parking donde los vehículos de trabajo para todo el personal de la base se encontraban, dispersos por doquier junto con bastos escombros y que parecían el mismo sitio tan apacible en su momento. Se había convertido en un campo de batalla.

De entrada y como respuesta breve del porque…lo siguiente. El Team Rocket. No pudo haber más opciones. Y ahora, Ash y compañía tenían que cargar con mama y papa Tyrantrum enfadados buscando a su pequeño, que ya no estaba con ellos, sino que ahora estaba en manos del Team Rocket y que para colmo no solo se habían llevado a sus pokemons sino que habían dejado a los guardias pokemons tomados por sorpresa, alterando el orden en el complejo, simplemente no se podía contar con ellos. Menos ahora que uno;

Laura había sido secuestrada por los Rocket en su maniobra de apresar a los pokemons dice nuestros héroes, dos, Alma y Marcus se encontraban lidiando con un grupo de Heliosys y simplemente no estaban a la mano. De más estaba decir que si querían hacer ejercicio, esos Tyrantrums les darían una buena ayuda.

.

.

-¡Corran! ¡Por sus vida! ¡Por lo que sea pero corran! –Ash grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras cargaba en su mochila, una suerte de artilugios que el chico genio Clemont le había encomendado…más un cinto con cargas para pistola de bengalas, llenas de diversas especias y condimentos, dos botellas de mostaza y en sus manos, una pistola de bengalas como la que Alma tendría en su momento. En cierto punto su carrera era un sin sentido, si no hacían algo en el momento. Ash presto por el rabillo del ojo, solo alcanzo a ver las enormes fauces de mama Tyrantrum. Suficiente inspiración para correr.

-¡Ash! ¿Por allá que dices? –Clemont dirigió a sus amigos por un contenedor de acero, de aquellos usados para transportar todo tipo de recursos y suministros mediante el uso de camiones, por gracia de Arceus, el mismo estaba abierto de ambos lados, y aprovechando su suerte para pasar todos antes de que papa Tyrantrum les cerrase el paso. De hecho, con más suerte aun…mama Tyrantrum al perseguirlos por ese mismo escondrijo término por empujarlos, aun dentro del contenedor mientras la inercia del impacto de la hembra Tyrantrum y su carrera empujaban el cajón metálico sobre el suelo arcilloso hasta impactar de lleno contra el cerco que dividía estos aparcaderos, la misma robustez de la valla y su diseño fueron lo suficientemente resistentes para tolerar el enviste, haciendo que Ash y compañía saltasen y cayesen una y otra vez dentro del contenedor como si de muñecos se tratasen, irónica y brutalmente a escasos metros de las potentes acuses de la pokemon prehistórica que les perseguía.

.

.

Cuando menos Ash lo pensó…Bonnie paso "flotando" arriba de su cabeza, los breves momentos de ingravedad volvían particularmente cómica su estancia dentro de esa caja de acero. Pero antes de pensar en las risas, el pánico se apodero de nuestro héroe azabache, al momento de ver el rumbo que la pequeña niña llevaba…así que sin pensarlo dos veces, pesco la cola de la piyama y tiro de ella para traerla de vuelta con él y los demás.

Casi en ese mismo instante, el impacto contra el cerco termino por reventar las protecciones y alambrada presentes y la misma inercia termino expulsando a nuestros amigos fuera del mismo. Al final…Clemont azoto de cara en el suelo, siendo su mochila la que aterrizo sobre su cabeza, para en remate recibir los kilitos de Serena que tuvo la suerte de encontrar la espalda del rubio como colchoneta. Ash por su parte aterrizo de bocarriba y de espaldas sobre la tierra arcillosa que en nada suave estaba, siendo que en su caso, Bonnie termino cayendo sobre él mismo. Siendo que la niña aterrizo sobre su estómago y sus codos molieron sobre su barriga, terminando la jodida con un pie de la niña aplastando su cara.

.

.

-¡Clemont está bien…lo siento mucho. En serio! –Serena le dijo al pobre rubio mientras se movía de encima suyo. El pobre chico apenas y podía moverse después de haberse quitado la mochila de su cabeza.

-Me duele…todo… –Clemont apenas exclamo

-Ash…Ash estas… ¿Ash, que haces? –Bonnie le pregunto.

-Me duele…la cara. –Ash se quitó el pie de Bonnie mientras se levantaba para sentirse si aún no le sangraba la nariz. –Un fuerte estruendo y rechinar metálico se escuchó seguido de un fuerte retumbar que vibro la tierra. Ash y compañía recibieron de lleno el tufo de la respiración de aquella Tyrantrum que literalmente les bufaba en la cara. Acto seguido, ella hecho hacia atrás y volvió a estrellar su cuerpo atorado en el contenedor contra la barrera. El impacto empujo el contenedor hacia dentro de este patio, mientras que del lado de donde la madre se había atascado, las uniones del contenedor comenzaban a abrirse floreando el mismo, acercándose más a los chicos.

-Vámonos de aquí. –Ash insistió a moverse, Clemont que ahora ya estaba de pie sosteniéndose con ayuda de Serena y Bonnie miraron como la madre Tyrantrum volvía a golpear para abrirse paso entre el acero.

-¡Vamos afuera vamos vámonos…! Clemont empujo a las chicas lo más pronto posible lejos del contendedor y lejos de las fauces de aquella bestia.

-¡Espero que te guste el orégano con chile piquín! –Ash dijo esto mientras, de frente a las mandíbulas empuño la pistola de bengalas y la ronda de condimentos comprimidos, estallaron en la boca de mama Tyrantrum. Obviamente mama la pasaría muy mal. Por suerte antes de que las cosas empeoraran, el azabache salto lejos de la entrada del cajón. A estas alturas y por increíble y estúpido que haya sido escuchado…los guardias explicaron que debido al potente y hábil sentido del olfato de estos pokemons, se les repele y controla…mediante el uso de condimentos y especias.

.

.

Ya las cosas estaban demasiadas locas como para ponerse a pensar que estos oficiales luchasen contra los Tyrantrums masivos y salvajes, usando especias, pero como el mismo Ash lo comprobó…era al menos en parte útil.

Ahora libres por el momento…de ser perseguidos, tuvieron oportunidad de pensar un momento su plan a seguir. Debían de pensar y rápido, porque mientras mama Tyrantrum estaba rompiendo su prisión a estornudos, papa Tyrantrum estaba golpeando una y otra vez la puerta de acceso a dicho patio, la zona más débil de la barrera. Sin mucho tiempo y muchas opciones, tuvieron que lidiar con su única posibilidad de escape; el edificio de control energético, ubicado en la Riviera del rio, separada del margen por una barrera con guarniciones de picas, estacas de acero y alambre de púas con cerco eléctricos, en pocas palabras, la única ruta plausible era cruzar el gran patio aunque algo menos pequeño que el anterior, libre de todo vehículo, con puertas cerradas, salvo la escalinata de concreto que llevaba a las puertas del complejo energético.

.

.

-¡Allá arriba, rápido! –Ash apresuro a que todos ellos subiesen las escalinatas mientras papa Tyrantrum continuaba su tarea de echar abajo las puertas. Cosa que estaba a punto de lograr.

-Ash mira. –Serena dijo señalando las puertas una vez llegaron arriba.

-¿No puede ser? –Ash estallo en rabia. –¡Clemont ayúdame! –dijo el azabache mientras junto al genio rubio comenzaban a golpear y a patear las puertas reforzadas.

-Oye Ash…no crees que deberíamos primero tratar de abrirla por medio del panel de comandos. –Clemont sugirió.

-¿Y porque Giratina no me dijiste eso antes? – Ash casi estaba encabronado y agarrando a Clemont de su overol estaba a punto de pensar en golpear al genio rubio, cuando Serena llamo a los chicos y Bonnie casi grito mientras se aferraba a Serena.

-Chicos… –Serena les llamo casi llorando, llena de miedo. Ash y Clemont miraron mientras las cámara desde lejos enfocaba la entrada y escalinatas mientras más cerca, las puertas de acero de aquella barrera cayeron hechas pedazos, mientras que una de la patas del Tyrantrum piso fuerte, aplastando parte de la puerta caída. Papa Tyrantrum había entrado a casa. El rugido de la bestia produjo el terror en todos nuestros amigos, mientras Serena y Bonnie se aferraban a Ash y Clemont, quienes se apretujaban contra la puerta reforzada.

-¿Va…vamos…vamos a…morir…? –Bonnie se cuestionó mientras estaba a punto de llorar. ¡Yo…yo no quiero…!

-No Bonnie. –Ash le llamo a la niña. –Nadie va a morir. –Fue entonces cuando Ash lentamente se despegó de Serena y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la niña, entonces bajo para emparejar sus miradas y el azabache le regalo una sonrisa. –No si puedo evitarlo. –Le dijo mientras palmaba sus rizos dorados una vez despejados de la capucha de su pijama.

-¿De que estas hablando Ash? –Serena le cuestiono. Algo le decía que su querido amigo estaba pensando una locura. Ash no le respondió todavía.

-Clemont. –Llamo al chico rubio. ¿Puedes abrir la puerta? –Le cuestiono de forma calma.

-Eh...este…sí. Si puedo. –Clemont se dio tiempo para despertar y asentir con mucha insistencia.

-Bien, es toda tuya amigo. ¿Por cierto…traes ese invento tuyo todavía? –Le pregunto por martillo con el que pensaba despertar a Serena hacia unas horas.

-¿Te…te refieres al súper trineo…? Cla…claro que sí. –Acto seguido, Clemont saco de su mochila lo que vendría siendo el súper-trineo o al menos una versión recortada del mismo. Sin tiempo se la paso a Ash que se hacía paso hacia el umbral de las escalinatas.

-Mmm que raro ¿Que no era más grande? –Pregunto por el tamaño.

-Ah sí, deja lo extiendo. –Clemont presiono un seguro y acto seguido el súper trineo apareció, ganando tamaño y peso que termino por ser muy pesado para el chico de lentes. Ash lo agarro y dejando en claro lo que iba a hacer, camión alejándose de sus amigos listos para entrar.

-Muy bien….vamos a arreglar esto de una vez. –Dijo el azabache.

-Ash espera… ¿A dónde Vas? –Serena le detuvo. Mientras cruzaban miradas. –No estará pensando en hacerle frente…tu solo.

-Serena…no tenemos tiempo para esto. Dudo que él nos deje hacerlo. –Dijo señalando a Tyrantrum que se divergía entre ir a por los chicos o ayudar a su pareja a salir de ahí. No quería dejarlos escapar.

-Pero ve las cosas. Te va a hacer pedazos…y yo no quiero que te pase nada. –Ella inmediatamente estaba entrando en pánico o más bien depresión. Tanto que llego a derramar lágrimas...sin embargo Ash termino diciéndole lo siguiente.

-Serena. Si no me importases tú ni Bonnie ni Clemont. No estaría haciendo esto. Sobre todo tú y Bonnie. –Ash le dio una sonrisa. –Voy a charlar con ese Pokesaurio un rato. Busquen refugio y esperen ayuda. –Termino dándole un abrazo como el que aquella vez le dio en esa cita que tuvieron en ciudad Tempera. –Volveré luego. –Dijo el azabache mientras dejaba a Serena y partía hacia la batalla.

-¿Oye Ash? –Clemont le paso un extravagante artefacto que en la mejor definición era un tubo con mango y un gatillo. Como si fuese una especie de pistola. Mismo que Ash miro un poco intrigado.

-Es mi nuevo Flash Gear Citron Shock. –Clemont le dijo. –Enciende la mecha que da al cañón y jala del gatillo, le atiborre de pimienta negra apretujada con papel como un explosivo. Ten por seguro que lo desalentara. –Le dijo el chico mientras le daba una sonrisa de confianza. –Abriere esa puerta en un dos por tres, así que…si tienes problemas puedes usarlo.

.

.

.

.

En el momento menos esperado, las escalinatas vistas desde abajo nos permitieron ver como un Ash Ketchum emergió sobre la cima de estas, esgrimiendo en sus manos un poderoso martillo de dos manos, mientras a su espalda, su mochila cargada de condimentos y una extravagante pistola de bolas de papel incendiarios adoptando una postura que a muchos nos recordaría al mismísimo Master Chief en la portada de los Artbooks de Halo –Olvidemos eso…recordemos que tenemos un fic donde esto es real.– Frente suyo se encontraba el Tyrantrum macho se encontraba ahora prestándole atención, al parecer se había definido por atacar a los chicos y de momento este intruso era el primero.

.

.

-Muy bien Tyrantrum…ahora solo somos tu yo. ¿Entiendes? Antes que nada…quiero que sepas…que siempre fuiste mi pokemon prehistórico favorito…y que en toda situación me habría encantado haber sido amigo tuyo. –Como si se tratase de otro entrenador a quien le hablase con toda esa naturalidad. Ash descendió las escaleras sin que Tyrantrum le perdiese la vista pero sin adelantar la primera ofensiva aun, efectivamente parecía que no era un pokemon salvaje sin lógica o sentido.

-Debo decirte una cosa Tyrantrum...fui un gran admirador tuyo, sin embargo…hoy mismo las prioridades son distintas…así que este día…solo uno de nosotros saldrá victorioso. –Con la confianza o quizá la locura en sus palabras, el azabache hacia un dantesco esfuerzo por lidiar con el miedo que lo estaba montando, pero era el valor de hacer frente a fin de proteger a su familia…si su familia o hermandad de las fauces de la muerte. Ahora bajando las escaleras encaro de lleno al poderoso predador prehistórico. Serena por su parte estaba aferrada al portal de la entrada mientras Clemont luchaba por abrir la puerta. Bonnie estaba encogida detrás de la guardabarrera de acero que protegía del portal y las escalinatas para mantener al personal seguro de caídas. Solo serena tenia de frente a su amor platónico jugándose el cuello mientras el junto a Tyrantrum comenzaron a dar un rodeo como si fuesen dos contendientes en un duelo.

.

.

Ash levanto el martillo y en un intento por persuadir al dinosaurio amenazo levantándolo más, ciertamente era algo difícil de hacer y más si querías atacar al mismo pokemon. Una vez más Ash levanto las manos para intentar golpear el hocico de la bestia, acto seguido Tyrantrum levantaba la cabeza como si intentase buscar la mejor forma de atacar al chico, podría simplemente devorarlo y ya, pero su furia le decía que quería hacerlos sufrir. Entonces evadió el golpe de arte del martillo de Ash, mientras que ahora buscaba retornar al control del arma con el fin de repetir la acción. Vamos no es que buscasen dañar de inmediato al pokemon. Solo quería ganar tiempo.

.

.

-Hermanito por favor…apresúrate…tenemos que abrir esta puerta. ¡Date prisa! –Bonnie presionaba al chico para poder abrir la puerta.

-Vamos, vamos…solo un poco más… –Clemont movía y removía los códigos una y otra vez para poder dar con la clave de abertura. –Lo tengo. Ya lo tengo…EUREKA –Bonnie fue llamada pero no fue así, sino que fue de lleno el acto de sorpresa cuando el genio rubio afirmo que la puerta estaba abierta. –¡Bonnie avísale a Serena y Ash! Abriré la puerta por completo. –Dijo mientras terminaba de hacer esto.

.

.

Ash volvió a esgrimir su martillo mientras volvía a dar rodeo a Tyrantrum para mantener su atención en los ojos de su oponente. No fue la primera vez que el azabache había encarado a pokemons de alto nivel con potencia letal, pero si la primera vez que lo hacía contra uno extinto, sin embargo, era la misma treta, debía de mantener su atención en los ojos de su contrincante. Entonces, cuando la voz de Serena le llamo, fue cuando tras un giro de suerte, esa distracción le pasó factura al perder de vista al Tyrantrum, aunque fuese por un santiamén. Ash no vio venir la envestida que el pokemon le dio usando solo su hocico como un ariete, el azabache perdió el agarre en su arma y cayo a unos metros de distancia. Serena se llevó las manos a la boca en horror y Bonnie no tardó en hacer lo mismo apenas la pequeña se asomó.

Cuando el azabache reacciono, pensó que un autobús lo había arrollado, no fue hasta que vio como el martillo era aplastado por una de las patas de Tyrantrum que ahora dirigía la vista hacia él. Viéndose ahora desarmado…el azabache se levantó asombrosamente rápido, lo suficiente para recuperar pero sin algo con que defenderse de momento medito sus opciones.

.

.

-¡Oye Ash! ¡Rápido! Usa el _Flash Citroid Gear Shock_ ¡Vamos! –Clemont le recordó sobre el artilugio que llevaba en su mochila, proporcionado por el genio rubio. Sin problema alguno, Ash reacciono…y a tiempo para evadir la primera mordida de parte de Tyrantrum quien hundió las mandíbulas sobre el suelo llevándose apenas un puñado de tierra, misma que escupió al notar el no haber pescado algo mejor. Sin más tiempo a reaccionar Ash se llevó la manos a su mochila y obtuvo aquel particular invento, cargado y listo.

-Muy bien mi prehistórico amigo…es tiempo de que conozcas el futuro… –Ash dijo al par que obtenía un encendedor de algún sitio de su chaqueta. (inserte aquí el soundtrack de Army of Two; The Devil´s Cartel.)

-Espera un momento. ¿De dónde obtuvo Ash un encendedor? –Bonnie pregunto, debido a que parecía extraño que un chico como Ash llevase uno.

-Por si no lo sabían, las ligas pokemons también premian a los finalistas. Existe algo llamado Merchandist. –Dijo con cierto mal humor ante sus amigos quienes le estaba observando, pese a la actual situación. –Bueno Tyrantrum, eres un pokemon bastante poderoso…pero…es hora de que conozcas…¡EL PODER…DE LA POLVORA! –Ash encendió la mecha y sin miramientos empuño su "arma" hacia el mismo Tyrantrum quien estaba a punto de abrir sus fauces para pescar al joven entrenador, la mecha…encendida, llego inmediatamente a su fin…revelando la potente explosión.

.

.

Sin embargo, a final de cuentas y como solía pasar con los inventos de Clemont; el potente explosivo condimentado, termino cebándose por completo, resultando solo en un ligero chispazo de luz y ruido que tan rápido como inicio, se esfumo…dejando al Tyrantrum expectante, esperando quizá que…esto fuese más…de lo que fue, pero nada. Pestañeo un poco y mientras esto pasaba, los chicos arriba de las escalinatas esperaban poder ver algo más. Nada.

Si en algún momento Ash Ketchum iba a lanzar una maldición o mil de una vez…este era el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

.

.

-¡Me lleva la-! –Ash maldijo su suerte, lanzando el invento inútil al suelo y antes de irse a la fregada… –¡Estúpido Clemot hijo de P-! –El rugido de Tyrantrum se escuchó de nuevo y esta vez, harto de juegos decidió acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

-¡No espera...hablemos racionalmente! ¡No Ahhh! –Clemont, Serena y Bonnie miraron impactados lo que nosotros no podíamos ver…porque la maldita cámara se había quedado atascada y nosotros nos perdíamos el resto de la acción…salvo…el audio. –¡No por favor…las piernas no…! ¡Las necesito para caminar…argh! –Bonnie no quiso ver y se ocultó en el regazo de Serena. –¡Ahhhh por favor…la cara no…es para mis fangirls…duele! –Ash estaba en las ultimas…a estas alturas Serena estaba estupefacta y no podía reaccionar. Clemont se quedó congelado mientras sus gafas impedían verle los ojos.

.

.

-FINISH HIM- (Voz de MK II).

.

.

-¡No…espera…! ¡Por favor…NOOOOOO!

.

.

–SPLASH –

Al final Serena se dio la vuelta para llevar a Bonnie adentro de las puertas mientras Clemont se quedaba ahí mientras un pequeño tizne rojizo mancho su overol. –Por Arceus…eso sí que debió de doler. –Fue lo único que dijo.

Serena abrazo a Bonnie mientras lo que parecía escucharse como un tomate aplastado contra la pared y restregado en ella se escuchaba muy sonoro a percepción de ellas.

.

.

…TYRANTRUM´S WIN…

…FALLS VICTORY…

-¡FATALLATY!-

.

.

Curiosamente las chicas parecieron oír esto como si fuse alguien narrándolo en voz clara y sonora, fue entonces, cuando las chicas observaron ya dentro del umbral de la entrada a dicho recinto, un cable de electricidad que condujo hacia una habitación en el salón de tamaño considerable. Pese a lo mal que se encontraban, quisieron saber de quién provenía esa voz. Fue entonces cuando entre las dos echaron la puerta atrás…develando quien era el autor de dicha voz…Scorpion de Mortal Kombat, usando audífonos y micrófonos típicos de un estudio de grabación, sin olvidar un libreto entre sus toscas manos. Sus equipos de audio eran los que estaban conectados a estos cables.

.

.

-Y pensar que me pagan por hacer esto… –Scorpion no pudo evitar decir esto para sí mismo.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Pero qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? –Serena fue la primera que arremetió interrumpiéndolo. –Este es un programa para niños y vienes tú con todo ese gore y perturbación a espantar a nuestra audiencia y a provocar que los padres de familia prejuiciosos y demás haters tengan excusas para la censura y demás tonterías. ¿Pero qué te has creído? ¿Quién en el estudio se le ocurrio meter a este ninja psicopata? –Fue la respuesta de la peliamielada por la intromisión de un personajes tan…"perturbador" –Y luego dicen que mis insinuaciones a Ash son algo mal visto. ¡Que coraje!

-¿Y a todo esto…cómo fue que llegaste hasta aquí? –Bonnie pregunto, parece que a ella no le tomaba mucho miedo ver al guerrero peleador. A lo que el mismo sin prestarle tanta atención a Serena, respondió a Bonnie.

-No lo sé. No creo que se deba a la magia de Fanfiction. –Scorpion respondió mientras de algún sitio de arriba jalaba una cortina de proyección donde se veían bajo el titulo; FUCKING LOGIC varias ideas garabateadas que a nuestros ojos eran algo complicadas de leer.

-Pero aun así eso no justifica el porqué de tu intromisión. Andas muy perdido de tus lares. –Serena volvió a arremeter.

-¡Chicas…no van a creer esto! –Clemont llego buscándoles pero se quedó impresionado cuando vio al personaje tan peculiar. ¡Oh por Arceus! Pero si tú eres de aquel juego enfermo que Ash menciono lo hacía tener pesadillas cuando niño. –Claro reflejo de lo que puedes ver hoy día. –¿Pero qué haces aquí? –Clemont cuestiono de nueva cuenta, tengámosle paciencia acababa de llegar a con las chicas y el guerrero.

-Eh venido a este mundo por magia de los ancestros…en búsqueda de una indigna sucuubus. –Fue el argumento que proclamo adoptando una postura imponente y fiereza en sus palabras.

-¿Sucu- que? –Serena cuestiono con duda.

-Succubus. –Clemont se puso inteligente. –Demonio de forma fémina, pero se supone son solo de fantasía

-Ninguna fantasía inepto. ¡Ese demonio casi es nuestra aniquilación! ¡Es por ello que vengo en su búsqueda!

-Ehhh y exactamente como seria ella. Digo…una demonio debería ser fácil de reconocer cuando la vean no lo crees. –Serena solicito algo más de información. Curiosamente todos incluso ella se habían olvidado del ahora difunta azabache.

-Pues de hecho es muy distinguible. –Scorpion listo la descripción. –Es así de baja, cabello rubio, ojos azules y piel blanquecina. –Viéndolo así, pasaría por una humana.

-¿Si pudieras ser algo más específico? –Clemont pregunto. El extraño añadió una seña distintiva.

-Si. Tiene una diadema con cuernos…similar… ¡A ESA! –Scorpion apunto cayendo en la cuenta de que su descripción coincidía con las de la pequeña Bonnie, a quien estaba señalando en estos mismos momentos. –¡Tu mustia Succubus! ¡Pensaste que podrías escapar de mí! –Dijo muy enardecido.

-¿De que hablas? ¡Acaso…Bonnie! ¿¡Pero de donde sacaste eso!? –Serena señalo los peculiares cuernos que estaban añadidos a una diadema sobre la cabeza de la niña. Mismos que ella no se había dado cuenta hasta que los demás la percibieron. –Alguien ya se dio cuenta de quién es esa demonia.

-¿¡Que…no espera…yo no…!? ¡Yo no soy una demonia! ¡No lo soy! –La niña miro sus cuernos falsos mientras se los quitaba con toda prisa mientras se echaba para atrás y mostraba realmente asustada.

-¡Tus mentiras te servirán de poco Succubus despreciable…! ¡Prepárate para ser eliminada! –Scorpion preparo sus puños mientras sus ojos, de por si blanquecinos como si no pudiesen ver, resaltaban llamas ardientes.

-Eh espera amigo no crees que es un mal entendido…podríamos…podríamos arreglarlo…como gente civilizada. –Clemont iba a opinar por un dialogo cuando de uno de los puños del mismo, una lanza adjunta a una cadena emergieron de su palma extendida. Su pose de lucha indicaba que además de ser muy fuerte y superior, sabia artes marciales letales.

-¡Alto ahí! ¡No permitiré que toques siquiera un rizo dorado de mi querida amiga! ¡No mientras este aquí para impedir- –Apenas Serena dijo esto, una brisa considerablemente violenta de aire paso sobre su cabeza y en menos de un santiamén, su sombrero se partió en dos cayéndose a ambos lados, la chica miro hacia arriba mientras uno de sus mechones se mantuvo un momento en alto para luego caerse frente a sus ojos. Sin miramientos Scorpion lanzo una patada a la chica quien salió volando hasta el cuarto de servicio que estaba a unos metros lejos del "cuarto de grabaciones". Serena al volar por el salón principal, rompió la puerta del cuarto y provoco un gran estruendo mientras cubetas recipientes y algunos otros instrumentos y equipos rodaron fuera. Acto seguido el luchador volvió la vista hacia donde Clemont y Bonnie se encontraban, solo para darse cuenta de que estos no estaban presentes.

-¡Serena! –Bonnie grito mientras era llevaba sobre los brazos de Clemont, quien por increíble que parezca ahora llevaba a su hermana y se lanzaban a la carrera, sin lugar ni destino claro, solo escapar.

-¡No mires atrás Bonnie no es bueno! –Pobre Clemont, Ash fue comido por un Tyrantrum y Serena golpeada por un ninja asesino con llamas en los ojos. Por amor a Arceus. ¿Que rayos estaba pasando? –Tenemos que ir Bonnie…tenemos que- En –Entonces Clemont se quedó mudo de momento. Se detuvo, reviso su pecho con una mano mientras sujetaba a Bonnie en la otra. Parecía como si buscase algo que había perdido.

-¿Hermano? –Bonnie le dijo señalando a sus espaldas. El pobre Clemont se dio cuenta entonces al ver, como la mochila en su espalda estaba perforada. Y que una cadena sobresalía desde ahí hasta las manos de Scorpion.

-¡Oh no! Bonnie…HUYEEEEE! –Clemont apenas alcanzo a decir esto, cuando fue jalado con una tremenda fuerza de regreso hacia ese maniático.

-¡GET OVER HERE! –Scorpion dio un fuerte tirón y el menudo cuerpo del chico genio poco le ayudo para evitar volar como lo hizo Serena, pero hacia la dirección contraria. –¡GET OUT HERE! –Scorpion pateo a Clemont de forma tal que este fue despedido por una de las ventanas que daban hacia el pequeño desfiladero que daba al margen del rio, en la zona externa del complejo, el pobre Clemont apenas y le dio tiempo de gritar cuando despareció por esa ventana.

-¡Hermano! –Bonnie apenas pudo creerlo pero entonces Scorpion apareció frente a ella listo para terminar con esto.

-¡De verdad pensaste que esos falsos cuernos te servirían de distractor! Nada ni nadie pueden ayudarte. ¡Mustia demonio! Debiste de haberte quedado con tu bastoncito mágico. Ahora… ¿Hay algo que quieras decir…antes de morir? –Le pregunto mientras sus puños y ojos ardían en llamas.

-¡Ehhh Ore no Oni-chan! –Sea por la desesperación o por querer ganar tiempo o más bien por convencerlo de que no era quien buscaba y así persuadirlo. Bonnie puso la cara más tierna, los ojos más tiernos y la voz más suave y melosa que pudo haber hecho e imito a una autentica loli como aquellas que aparecen en la novelas visuales (Loli Simulator). Esperando quizá haber ablandado su corazón. Sin embargo Scorpion solo se quedó ahí parado.

-Hehehe Soy demasiado listo para caer con esa vil treta. –Bonnie rompió su carta moe para mostrar la real, ahora aterrada. –¡Prepárate para mo- –Y por increíble que pareciese Scorpion no pudo terminar la frase debido a que un cuchillo de cocina se incrusto de llano en su cuello, siendo retirado casi en la misma sincronía que el ahora finado ninja caía al suelo y dejando ver detrás suyo a nadie más ni menos que Serena, en su yandere mode activado.

-No pienses que puedes hacerle daño a mi loli rubia, la misma loli rubia que hace que mi senpai satoshi sonría…la misma que le daré de regalo cuando me le declare y hagamos nuestro shipping canon. –Dijo la chica que ahora sostenía el cuchillo ensangrentado y miraba hacia el caído mientras ponía cara de loca. –Bonnie que bueno que no te paso nada. Eso me habría hecho complicadas las cosas…en serio. –Sin dar más rodeos fue a abrazar a Bonnie mientras pasaba por encima del muerto rumbo a Bonnie a quien asusto más que el mismo Scorpion pero que no pudo hacer más pues este miedo le impidió oponer resistencia para cuando la loca de su amiga la había tomado entre brazos y la abrazaba como si fuese un peluche.

-Ehhh este…si Sere…Serena…me da gusto también…verte. –Dijo Bonnie que súbitamente no sabía si sentir alivio o temor de su amiga lunática. Sin embargo eso cambio debido, a que al estar apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica peliamielada y por consiguiente viendo a sus espaldas, fue que percibió algo que en serio le lleno de miedo, eso debido quizá al hecho de abrir sus ojos como platos, temblar exageradamente y comenzar a tocar con el dedo de forma insistente el hombros contrarios de Serena.

-¿Que pasa Bonnie? –Serena le pregunto mientras la alejaba un poco para poder verla de frente, hecho que le obligo a voltear un poco, solo para hacerlo por completo antes lo que sucedía a sus espaldas. En efecto, detrás de ellas, Scorpion se levantaba, con un brusco crujir de huesos enderezo su cabeza y el orificio en su cuello se sellaba en medio de una llamarada. Ciertamente furioso, de nada sirvió que el cuchillo dejase un hueco en su cuello, las llamas emergieron por ese orificio mismo que cauterizo. ¿Esto se iba a aponer muy feo?

-Eso fue vil y descarado de ti. Pero necesitaras más que eso para vencerme. –Acto seguido el mismo guerrero tomo su máscara con sus manos y en un acto impensable descubrió su rostro verdadero; una calavera. Ambas chicas ahora incrédulas se abrazaron mutuamente y no falto que Bonnie una vez más llegase a un giro inesperado e su conclusión.

-¡Oh por Arceus! ¡Eres el corredor fantasma! –Errando en su identificación Scorpion entro en rabia por completo.

-¡CARAJOOOOO! ¡NO SOY NINGUN CORREDOR FANTASMA! Reacciona niña boba. ¿A caso esto es una cadena? –Dijo mientras estiraba su arma desde la palma de su mano hasta el arpón que poseían el otro extremo.

-Bue…bueno…parece mucho. –Serena artículo. Al parecer su yandere mode se le había ido cuando más lo iba a necesitar.

-¡De ninguna manera! Esto es un arma ancestral. Y aunque pueda hacer el mismo numerito no quiere decir que sea una cadena. –Dijo mientras encendía dicha arma "suave" y la ondeaba sobre su cabeza en pose de combate. La verdad es que no distaba mucho del famoso corredor fantasma. –¡Ahora…prepárense para morir! –Scorpion amenazo mientras apunto con el dedo a ambas chicas, quienes estaban acorraladas contra aquel costado del salón, no había salida plausible.

-Mama… –Bonnie comenzó a llorar pero entonces Serena le dio un ligero beso en la frente y lea dejo en el suelo. –¿Eh…Serena que haces?

-Yo me encargo Bonnie. –Dijo sin más reparos, para luego confrontar al guerrero mortal. –Muy bien…si vas por mi hermanita, tendrás que pasar encima de mí. ¡Y esta vez hablo en serio! –Dijo Serena mientras tomaba su cuchillo de cocina y con la otra mano tomaba una de las tapaderas de los recipientes para aceite que estaban ahí mismo, el cual utilizo como escudo improvisado.

-Tu petición de desafío es aceptada. ¡Acabare contigo de la forma más dolorosa posible! –Dijo Scorpion mientras ambos contrincantes adoptaban la típica postura de duelo que veríamos en aquellos arcades. (– _Serena está usando el estilo de lucha perteneciente a Pirrah de Soul Calibur V–_ ).

.

.

ROND ONE

¡FIGHT!

.

.

Si ustedes pensaron que Serena podría ganar, debido a su impulso y loco amor desquiciado y compulsivo…lo cierto es que Serena no amaba a Bonnie, al menos no como a Ash. Pero antes de pensar en YURItos…recordemos que ella apreciaba a la niña solo por eso, por la sonrisa que provocaba a Ash, cosa que fue suficiente para al menos evitar se liquidada.

Un movimiento ágil y la chica le dio un punta pie en la zona baja al guerrero mientras este se descuidó…un pisotón y luego le echó encima el improvisado escudo, pero esto no impidió que Scorpion tomase dicho escudo y en un giro hábil lanzo a serena de regreso a con Bonnie, perdiendo el cuchillo en el acto. Serena reacciono con dificultad mientras Scorpion ondeo su cadena en burla y con llamas en sus ojos preparo su ataque final…

.

.

-¡¿Dime si el corredor fantasma haría esto?! –Se mofo de las chicas con altanería…pero nada lo preparo para lo que vendría.

.

.

-¡Oye llamitas…! –El llamado de alguien le tomó por sorpresa forzándolo a voltear en dirección a la entrada de las escalinatas. Ahí estaba Ash Ketchum…medio comido y medio vivo pero ahí estaba, con un extintor en manos.

-¡EXTINGUETE! –El azabache grito mientras en cámara lenta pudimos apreciar como el potente chorro de dióxido de carbono bien frio, impactaba de lleno sobre el luchador del combate letal y aquí sucedió algo más de lo que podríamos llamar…más jodida lógica; Scorpion envuelto en nubes de monóxido de carbono grito lleno de dolor e impotencia mientras perdía el control y se tiraba al suelo como si intentase apagar las llamas sobre su cuerpo, o mejor dicho la escarcha sobre este.

-¡TIRATE AL SUELO Y RUEDA! ¡TIRATE AL SUELO Y RUEDA! ¡TIRATE AL SUELO Y RUEDA! –Por irónico que pareciera el fornido y amenazador luchador estaba haciendo el ridículo por haber sido empapado en químico contra incendio. Verlo rodar con desesperación resulto ser totalmente hilarante para las chicas y claro para nosotros. Al final Scorpion termino de "apagarse" y notar que todo estaba en orden. –¡ESO…ESO NO ME DOLIO! –Dijo convencido de lo anterior. Desafortunadamente no pudo decir lo mismo cuando Ash llego de lleno usando el extintor como porra y con todas sus fuerzas impacto el cuerpo del cilindro de acero sobre la cara o mejor dicho calavera de Scorpion, provocando tanto daño, que en la visión de X-Ray, podíamos ver el traumatismo del golpe sobre la quijada del combatiente la cual prácticamente se astillaba y partía mientras el hueso macetero se hundía en la zona inferior del cráneo, al mismo tiempo que los huesos cervicales eran forzados más allá del límite permitido lo que provocaba las posteriores fracturas y traumatismos, los huesos del cuello y la nuca prácticamente reventaron como nueces comprimidas dando con lujo de detalles el índice de daños.

.

.

Afortunadamente, como este es un programa para niños (como odio que lo digan siempre) los traumatismos descritos solo fueron visibles a través del X-Ray sin ningún atisbo de sangre. En la realidad de las cosas Scorpion recibió un golpe con tanta fuerza que prácticamente lo obligo a levantarse e incluso caer de sentón un metro hacia la dirección contraria, rumbo a la ventana por donde Clemont había sido lanzado. Obviamente las chicas ya a salvo no pudieron estar más alegres que Ash no estuviese ya en el cielo con Arceus y sus "ángeles" ( _Alguna propuesta para cambiar ángeles por algo dígase similar a un pokemon?_ )

-¡ASH! –El gusto de Serena hizo que casi encontrase la gloria solo por verlo vivo de nuevo.

-¡ASH SENPAI! –Bonnie hizo su mejor carita de loli kawai mientras perdía sus ojos en corazones. Como si estuviese enamorada…lo curioso es que con esa maldita diadema, fruto de este embrollo, en serio que se parecía a esa mustia succubus de cabello rubio que había venido buscando Scorpion.

-¡Argh! –Scorpion apenas logro equilibrarse cuando el mismo cilindro fue a impactar de lleno sobre su pecho, con tanta fuerza que una vez más nos dimos el show en el X-Ray para ver los traumatismos; múltiples fracturas en las cortillas. Sublime. Esto obviamente dejo al en un momento imbatible Scorpion, vulnerable.

.

.

–¡FINISH HIM!–

.

.

Con Scorpion al borde de ser derrotado, Ash cargo contra él, no sabía de dónde demonios digo...Giratinas había salido este corredor fantasma pero iba a acabar con él, después de todo cuando logro subir, vio como había golpeado a Serena y tenía amenazada a Bonnie. ¿Rayos donde estaba Clemont cuando se le necesitaba? De cualquier forma eso de poco importaba ahora mismo. El azabache apretó su puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas, ganas todo el impulso que pudo tomo todo la fuerza que reunió y la concentro en un solo puñetazo, mismo que al final…descargo a toda potencia sobre la cara o mejor dicho calavera de Scorpion.

Si el pobre guerrero iba a decir algo no pudo hacerlo ya que termino por tragarse de lleno el puño del azabache y con esto, y sin usar el X-Ray, pudimos ver de lleno como los dientes y el maxilar eran comprimidos contra el cráneo y el tabique nasal se sumía en medio de las cuencas, los dientes eran empujados hacia el fondo siendo arrancados de su lugar por la fuerza del golpe y literalmente toda la calavera era aplastada mientras el resto del cuello y por consiguiente el cuerpo entero eran impulsado hacia atrás con toda esa fuerza de empuje. ( _Para tener una referencia. Vease; MonMutsu anime/manga; capítulo 1_.) El impacto masivo termino por lanzar al pobre de Scorpion hacia la ventana rota a sus espaldas con tal fuerza que parecía haber volado por una explosión frente suyo.

.

.

-Ahhh hay…costo trabajo. Pero logre subir…de vuelta. –Clemont finalmente ponía una mano sobre el pretil de la ventana, una zona libre de vidrio que pudieran córtale la mano. Hizo agarre y consiguió emerger de nuevo. –Descuiden chicas…eh venido a proteger… –Fue en ese momento que se asomó y dijo esto, que Ash golpeo a Scorpion y este último era propulsado hacia donde él estaba. –Las…

.

.

La ventana y todo a su alrededor incluyendo a Clemont salieron volando cuando Scorpion paso a través de esa abertura, haciendo añicos la ventana y haciendo más grande el hoyo. Ambos salieron despedidos hacia el desfiladero del rio. Perdimos de vita a Clemont mientras manteníamos la vista sobre Scorpion quien maldecía su suerte de haber venido a este mundo y haber fallado en su intento de eliminar a esa odiosa demonio, pero ya que importaba, se iba a morir de todos modos. Sus conclusiones fueron acertadas cuando aterrizo en los peñascos cercanos al rio, pero como era un esqueleto pues aunque los amantes del gore lo hayan deseado, nada salió vertido del ahora liquidado guerrero, salvo quizá por las llamas que lentamente comenzaban a consumirlo hasta volverlo cenizas.

.

.

-¡ASH WINS!-

-¡FALLS VICTORY!-

.

.

¡BRUTALLITY!

.

.

( _Esta vez yo hago la narración así que no teman. Ni Sub-Zero ni Reptil han venido a tomar el lugar de Scorpion…TODAVIA_ )

.

.

Ash se había sorprendido a sí mismo, es decir, no pensó que llegase a tal grado de brutalidad, pero por otro lado había salvado a las chicas, bien eso era un inicio.

-¡Ash! –Serena le dijo mientras se lanzó a abrazarlo –¡Estas vivo! ¡Gracias a Arceus que estas vivo…! Pensé lo peor…sobre todo cuando Tyrantrum te agarro con sus mandíbulas. –Serena no escatimaba en aprovechar la situación y a su vez, desfogar parte de sus impulsos obsesivos.

-¡Satoshi Senpai…que bueno que estas bien! ¡Me alegra mucho que estés vivo y que nos hayas salvado de ese ninja loco y pirómano! –Bonnie sí que tenía cada ocurrencia.

-Hehe también me alegra verlas de nuevo chicas. ¡Y descuida Serena! Al parecer estaba muy condimentado para ese Tyrantum. –Bromeo un poco respecto a su apellido y un juego de palabras, sin olvidar la mostaza que traía en su ropa. Pero ahora vera ese lagarto súper-desarrollado quien es el más inteligente. –Dijo mientras se separaba de ellas para voltear hacia las escalinatas. –¡Ash uno, Tyrantrum cero!

-¡Ahhh! –Las chicas gritaron al ver a sus espaldas.

-¿Que les pasa? –dijo Ash al voltear a verlas, fue cuando además de sus rostros de terror, miro al suelo que algo con cabello negro azabache como el suyo estaba tirado. –Oh rayos…necesito asegurarlo con cinta adhesiva de mientras. –Dijo el azabache mientras agarro el pedazo de cráneo…de "SU" cráneo, que también tenía parte de su cabello y se lo llevo a la parte trasera de su cabeza. –Serena…tendrás hilo y aguja. Me parece que tengo algún otro trozo de carne que asegurarme al cuerpo. –Ash le pregunto con toda naturalidad a la chica. Ella apenas hizo una mueca de risa forzada mientras decía un simple "…Aja…"

-¡SALVENME….AUXILIENME…POR FAVOR! –La voz de Clemont estaba pidiendo ayuda mientras los chicos prestaron atención a este llamado. No costo trabajo encontrar al pobre genio rubio, pues solo había que asomarse al agujero de la pared para verlo colgado de su mochila que estaba atorada en una de las varillas dobladas que ahora lo tenían colgando sobre el rio.

-¡Clemont! –Ash y Serena lo llamaron. Bonnie obviamente lo nombro como hermano pero al cabo era lo mismo.

-Chicos…ohh gracias a Arceus y a la madre ciencia. Por favor…necesito…algo de…ayuda por aquí. –Clemont tenía uno de sus lentes estrellado y su overol estaba sucio con polvo, mugre y la tizna de sangre que Ash le mancho, pero su cabello estaba alborotado y cenizo con el polvo del concreto que salió volando. Se veía muy agotado.

-¡Aguanta Clemont! ¡Vamos a ayudarte! –Serena dijo mientras Ash y Bonnie estaban viéndolo, pensando en alguna alternativa de rescate. Sin embargo el sonido de un claxon tocando de forma insistente llamo la atención de los chicos. – ¿Quién será?

-Deja de quien sea Serena. Lo que importa es que están aquí, ahora tendremos algo de ayuda. –Ash dijo convencido de que podrían ser los guardias pokemons, o alguien más del personal del complejo, aunque era de dudar, la última vez que los vieron estaban asediados por papa Tyrantrum en el edificio de barracas. –Esperen aquí, iré a ver. –Ash dejo a Bonnie al cuidado de Serena. –Descuida Clemont. Te subiremos en un dos por tres.

-Mejor que sea en un uno nada más. –Clemont bromeo un poco pero estaba asustado.

-Solo a ti se te ocurren estas gracias hermano. –Bonnie le reprendió.

.

.

Tras devolverse a la entrada, algo temeroso de encontrar a papa Tyrantrum, Ash se asomó apenas para ver por el rabillo del ojo. No tardo en sentir alivio al descubrir que el Tyrantrum macho no estaba a la vista y desafortunadamente la hembra tampoco, pues su celda temporal estaba hecha pedazos y ella por ninguna parte. Al contrario, un jeep con el estampado de camuflaje estaba a las puertas de las escalinatas, su conductor no era nadie más ni menos que el director del complejo. El señor Hammond.

.

.

-¡Señor Hammon! ¡Aquí! –Ash salió a saludarlo con ambos brazos.

-¡Ash! Es un alivio encontrarlos a salvo. –El director bajo rápido de su vehículo para subir las escaleras cuando Ash fue a su encuentro. –Pero Arceus ¿Qué pasó contigo muchacho, parece que hubieras pasado por un molino de carne? –Cuestiono Hammond al ver al pobre chico o al menos como había escapado.

-Es una larga historia Señor Hammond. Vera, no tuvimos más alternativa que venir aquí. –Ash explico parte de los hechos.

-Veo que se adelantaron a nuestro plan de alternativa. –Dijo para desconocimiento del azabache.

-¿Plan alternativo? –Ash cuestiono tomado por sorpresa.

-Sí, era de esperar que no lo sabrían. El plan inicial fallo, necesitamos reiniciar la energía desde este complejo de apoyo. De esta manera podremos hacer un cerco donde meter a los Tyrtantrums al menos mientras solicitamos ayuda del exterior. –Informo Hammond.

-Le ayudaremos sin duda señor Hammond, pero primero necesitamos de su ayuda.

-¿Que sucedió Ash? –Cuestiono el hombre de barba.

-Es Clemont, termino colgado y necesitamos traerlo de vuelta antes de que se caiga hacia el rio. –Ash señalo hacia las escalinatas. –Serena y Bonnie están allá pero necesito mas ayuda.

-Ya veo. Entonces sígueme. Hay una cuerda en el jeep. –Dijo sin perder más tiempo.

-Le sigo. –Ash bajo las escalinatas junto al director del complejo. -¿Por cierto, cómo logró evadir a los Tyrantrums? –Ash tenía esa duda que lo inquietaba.

-No vine solo. En estos momentos Marcus y Alma están lidiando como señuelo. –Hammond respondió de inmediato.

-¿Señuelos? –Ash cuestiono. No le gustaba la idea.

-Era la única forma de lograrlo hijo. Descuida, son profesionales y han liado con estos pokemons durante mucho tiempo. Ahora hay que apresurarse. –Hammond volvió al asunto prioritario.

-Si.

.

.

Cuando Clemont toco suelo firme, lo beso sin importarle si estaba sucio o no-.

-Hermano eso es asqueroso. –Bonnie hizo ascos mientras dejaba de ver a su hermano, Ash por su parte no le dio la importancia que era, solo enrollo la soga de nuevo.

-Jovencito. ¿Tengo entendido que eres muy hábil con las máquinas y ordenadores? –Hammond se dirigió hacia el chico genio.

-Eh si, si lo soy señor Hammond. –Clemont reacciono afirmando esto último.

-Bien necesito que me ayuden a iniciar el suministro de soporte y canalizarlo a la zona Betha. Dijo Hammon mientras Serena alistaba hilo y aguja ara atender a Ash.

-De acuerdo les ayudaremos, señor Hammond. Clemont comento ya recuperado.

-Espero que esta vez no lo eches a perder hermano. Recuerda que Ash estuvo a punto de ser comida de pokesaurio. –Bonnie le dijo con dejo de enojo.

-Descuida Bonnie, en esta ocasión será diferente. Solo hay que reparar algo…muy diferente de inventar. El margen de error es relativamente mínimo. –Clemont se la dio de súper sabio de nuevo.

-Eso espero Clemont, de lo contrario te usare de cebo mientras Serena Bonnie y yo salimos corriendo. –Ash le dejo dicho esto mientras le apuntaba el dedo índice, para luego este caerse de su mano. –Oh rayos…esto ya no me hace gracia.

-Se te cayó Ash. –Bonnie tomo su índice y se lo paso. Ash lo sujeto y volvió a ponérselo. –Serena. ¿Por favor…? –Solicito a su amiga.

-Si Ash. Lo que digas. Sabes que por ti...hare lo que sea. –Serena le dijo mientras ponía unos ojos relativamente tiernos y por algún giro de la jodida lógica se había vestido de enfermera Joy.

-Eh…no preguntare por eso, pero creo que te ayudara a correr mejor. –Ash menciono algo cohibido haciendo referencia al cambio de ropa en su amiga.

-No será necesario correr chicos. –Hammond interrumpió mientras llevaba un baúl de herramientas con ruedas y les señalaba hacia la puerta bloqueada al centro del salón.

-¿Porque dice eso señor Hammond? –Bonnie cuestiono.

-Este es un elevador que nos llevara al nivel superior, allá hay un puente que conecta con el ala de ingeniería necesitamos ir allá por suministros. Antes de reactivar la energía.

-Pues vayamos. –Ash ya con su mano entrega insistió, sin embargo un rugido doble interrumpió su misión. Llamados por la curiosidad pues además de los ya distintivos rugidos se escuchaban también el derrapar de neumáticos y el clásico sonido distintivo de un motor pesado a toda marcha. No tardaron en salir al umbral de las escalinatas para ver un camión todo terreno (Hummvie) que daba giros lo más erráticos que el mismo permitía sin volcarse siendo perseguido por los dos Tyrantrums, siendo visibles al otro lado del cerco.

-Son Alma y Marcus. –Hammond contesto sorprendido. Los guardias pokemons estaban aún siendo perseguidos por los Tyrantrums pero obviamente ahora intentaban a toda costa perderlos. La confirmación de esto vino cuando alcanzaron a ver a Marcus en la parte trasera del camión, sosteniendo un lanzagranadas de cilindro e intentando dispararles más de aquellas cargas de condimentos. Obviamente el terreno y versatilidad del vehículo no se los permitía, ya era complicado mantenerse sobre el mismo.

-¿Qué haces que no les disparas? –Alma quien iba al volante la estaba siendo difícil.

-Intenta regresar…a terreno plano. Solo desperdiciare munición de lo contrario. –Marcus buscaba entre cajas algo más útil que capsulas de especias.

-De cualquier forma tenemos que ganar tiempo para escapar. –Ella le contesto. Inmediato recibieron trasmisión de radio.

-¿Alma Marcus pueden oírme? –Hammond pregunto. –Ella alcanzo a ver a Hammond y los chicos cerca del jeep frente a las instalaciones de respaldo.

-Aquí estamos jefe. –La guardia llamo por radio mientras volvía atención al volante.

-¿Seguimos vivos por si le interesa? –Marcus ladro mientras cargaba granada tras granada en los tubos del arma.

-Escuchen tenemos un plan. Traten de mantenerse cerca. En cuanto se los diga, aceleren a fondo y vengan hacia acá. Sin miramientos…hasta el tope. –Hammond ordeno.

-Espero que tengan algo bueno cocinándose. –Alma contesto.

-Solo tiren todas sus especias en la entrada que abrieron los Tyrantrums, la que esta despejada. –Hammond insistió.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Intentaremos aguantar. –Ella contesto mientras sobre terreno nivelado trataba de ponerse al día para evitar que les alcanzasen, bueno tampoco es que se volviesen un reto imposible. Los Tyrantrums no eran muy veloces pero debían mantenerlos atentos, las rondas de especies eran una buena forma de provocarlos.

-Te dije que no era bueno a gastar municiones. –Marcus le dijo mientras comenzaba a juntar todo su paquete en una sola caja.

-Esperemos que esto sirva. –Alma le respondió. Minutos después John Hammond se encontraba de pie sobre las escalinatas con radio en la mano.

.

.

-Muy bien. ¿Serena tienes lista la puerta del garaje? –Hammond pregunto a la chica peliamielada.

-Aquí estamos listas señor Hammond. –En efecto, la interpelada y Bonnie estaban dentro del garaje, más precisamente de lado del panel de control para cerrar y abrir la cortina metálica.

-Eso es bueno. –Dijo mientras preparaba dos cajones de madera ubicados en el umbral de las escalinatas arriba. – ¡Ash, Clemont! ¿Listos con la trampa? –Esta vez cuestiono a los chicos.

-¡Hemos terminado señor Hammond! –Ash y Clemont dijeron mientras terminaban de empapar el suelo cerca de la entrada con toda la gasolina que pudieron reunir. –Espero que esto arda lo suficiente para disuadirlos.

-Bueno, Tyrantrum es pokemon en parte acero, ellos son débiles frente al fuego. Así que…esperemos que sea útil.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Vengan aquí arriba! ¿Todos listos para comenzar? –Hammond llamo a los chicos. Ash y Clemont subieron escaleras arriba para tomar posiciones. –Bien chicos, tomen uno para cada uno. –Hammond indico. –Sé que pido mucho de ustedes pero tiene que disparar al suelo no a los pokemons. Es lo mejor para todos, nosotros y ellos.

-Descuide señor Hammond. –Dijo Clemont mientras cargaba lo que podríamos llamar una bazuca, como aquellas que usaba el Team Rocket.

-Así es. Sé que Tyrantrum no razona pero es por su cachorro. –Ash recordó al crio que había sido raptado por los Rocket. Tenían que lidiar con eso también.

-Bien chicos preparen los tubos lanzadores y aguarden señal. –Hammond contacto ahora con los guardias. –Muy bien Alma Delia. Trae a los Tyrantrums hacia acá. Cuando crucen el umbral, dirige el camión hacia el garaje y no te detengas por nada. ¿Entendido? ¡Ah y dile a Marcus que tenga lista su sorpresa! –Dio las instrucciones finales.

-Entendido. Allá vamos. –Alma contesto, la señal murió y el camión dio un giro para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia las instalaciones.

-Bien…veamos. Las instrucciones dicen; jale el tubo hasta extenderlo, levante la mirilla, coja el lanzador sobre el hombro, apunte con la mirilla el blanco elegido, recuerdes adoptar postura arrodillada para contrarrestar el empuje del lanzador…y oprima el gatillo.

-¡Espera Clemont! Todavía no. –Ash lo cayó mientras tomaba el suyo para igualar los tiros. Ambos chicos estaban ahora con una rodilla al suelo mientras hincados esperaban por su señal de disparo. Misma que les daría Hammond.

.

.

El camión cerro distancia muy rápido, detrás de ellos la pareja de Tyrantrums que no se veían agotados pero tampoco estaban contentos, cuando el vehículo pasó el umbral, Marcus pateo con todas sus fuerzas la caja con todas las especias que le quedaban, quedando esta tirada en la zona objetivo. – ¡AHORA! –La voz de Jhon Hammod ordeno y tanto Ash como Clemont abrieron fuego. Los cohetes, cargados con una mezcla de diferentes especias como pimienta roja, pimienta negra, canela, anís, sin olvidar más chile piquín y un conglomerado de polvo pica pica impactaron de lleno sobre la caja de municiones justo cuando los Tyrantrums iban a pasar.

La explosión en si fue fuerte, pero no letal ni siquiera dañina, salvo por el hecho que las llamas ocasionadas por esta así como toda la revolución de especias y condimentos que ardieron levantaron una nube de humo sumamente irritante, el mismo que termino atrapando a los Tyrantrums por completo. Los chicos aplaudieron mientras Hammond les indicaba que dejasen los lanzadores y entrasen al edificio. El camión por su lado, entro tan deprisa al garaje que Alma no pudo maniobrar y el mismo impacto contra un conjunto de gavetas, barriles y demás suministros, mismos que impidieron al vehículo ingresar por completo. Aun así Serena dio la orden de cierre al panel mientras bajaba a ayudar a los guardias, Bonnie se quedó en la entrada de la puerta de acceso al complejo, ubicada tras subir las escaleras metálicas que estaban cerca de donde Serena había estado. La puerta de Hummvie se abrió de una patada. Alma salió arrastrándose, Marcus por su lado intentaba levantarse después de reaccionar a tan estrepitados choque.

.

.

-¡Alma ven conmigo tenemos que irnos! ¡Marcus tú también vienes! –Serena ayudo a Alma a salir del camión mientras Marcus terminaba de despertar y la cortina se detuvo tras tocar la esquina del mismo vehículo, dejando un hueco de al menos un metro antes de cerrarse por completo.

-Rayos, de saber que íbamos a chocar pude haber elegido un casco. –Marcus se levantó, pero antes de bajarse el junto con el Hummvie fueron empujados, la respuesta. El hocico de uno de los Tyrantrums había dado el golpe aboyando la cortina.

-¿Ya están aquí? –Serena cuestiono mientras ayudaba a Alma a ponerse sobre las escaleras.

-¡Ah no! ¡No de nuevo! –Marcus dijo mientras tomaba su arma y disparaba una carga al suelo libre de la entrada, la nube de canela hizo que el pokemon se hiciera para atrás, lo suficiente para que Marcus bajase del hummvie y corriese disparando otras dos cargas al suelo de fuera. Cuando llego a las escaleras, ayudo a alma y obligo a Serena a subir más rápido. – ¡Vamos niñas mama y papa van a estar muy enojados! –Marcus hizo alusión a los padres de Tyrunt. La cortina volvió a ser envestida y a deformarse notoriamente, una enviste más y comenzó a desgarrase.

-¡Rápido! ¡Rápido entren! –Bonnie se hizo a un lado mientras el resto de grupo entraba. Primero Serena, luego Alma junto con Marcus. Una vez dentro apenas vieron la cortina caer cuando Bonnie cerró la puerta de metal que daba a las escaleras. –¡Ya estuvo! –Bonnie dijo súper asustada.

-Bonnie ven aquí, esa puerta no los detendrá por mucho tiempo. –Serena jalo a la niña antes de que la misma puerta fuese abollada por el golpe de marro que alguna de los dos pokemons dio de lleno.

-Vamos niñas, no tenemos todo el día. Marcus cargo a Bonnie mientras iban hacia donde Hammond les esperaba, en el camino Ash y Clemont se reunieron y una vez todos listos y reunidos, fueron dirigidos por Hammond hacia el elevador.

-En verdad esto ya no me está gustando. –Clemont dijo muy tenso.

-Recuérdenme cambiar de trabajo para la próxima vez. –Alma dijo muy a su manera.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? –Ash cuestiono.

-Tenemos que ir a ingeniería. Ahí tendremos la respuesta. –Hammod respondió bastante esperanzado. –Es verdad. ¿Como está el resto del personal? –Le pregunto a los guaridas.

-Descuide señor Hammond. Tenemos un balance de pérdidas nulas. Todos siguen ocultos en las barracas y el centro de visitas. Solo nuestra compañera Laura y los pokemons de estos chicos se encuentran fuera del complejo y de momento con ubicación desconocida.

-¿Y esos Heliosys? –Hammond pregunto ahora por los pequeños pero letales raptors.

-Están dormidos como cachorritos. –Marcus sonrió mientras palmaba la pistola de dardos en su cinto.

-Es cierto. Tenemos que detener al equipo Rocket antes de que huyan para no encontrarlos más. –Ash recordó que sus pokemons y los de sus amigos se encontraban en la garras de esos maleantes, eso sin olvidar al pequeño de Tyraunt también.

-Un paso a la vez Ash. –Alma le respondió seriamente. Primero lo primero. Lidiar con los dos padres furiosos de allá afuera. –Alguna idea señor Hammond.

-Si. Sobre todo una donde no tengamos que ser señuelos. –Dijo el guardia.

-Descuiden. Ya tengo un plan en mente. –El elevador se detuvo, no es que hubiese ido a gran velocidad así que el puente que debían de atravesar se encontraba a unos respetables diez metros sobre las cabezas de esos pokemons. Aquí era seguro, estaban muy arriba de ellos, encerrados en un enrejado de acero y aleación, como el que uno esperaría ver en una lanzadera espacial, o una plataforma petrolera. Cruzar el mismo fue rápida y sin mayores incidentes.

.

.

Finalmente las puertas al área de ingeniería se abrieron dejando ver a todo el grupo sobre todo a nuestro grupo de héroes, lo que ahí había. Sin lugar a dudas algo que les dejo asombrados y en cierto punto aliviados por todo lo afrontado recientemente.

.

.

-Esta es la soluciona a nuestros problemas. –John Hammond camino sobre la plataforma camino a las escaleras, nosotros no podíamos ver lo que había ahí pero además de suministros varios, cuartos de herramientas de maquinaria y algunos vehículos, daban a primera vista que ingeniería parecía ser un edificio del tamaño de una fábrica pequeña. –Joven Clemont. Dijiste que eres hábil con las máquinas y los ordenadores. ¿No es así? –Hammond volvió a preguntárselo a Clemont.

-¡Eh claro que sí señor! –El genio rubio estaba asombrado tanto que le tomo tiempo prestar atención.

-Bien eso es algo bueno. Marcus…tú has trabajado sobre esto durante bastante tiempo. –Dirigió sus palabras al guardia pokemons.

-Es mi especialidad señor Hammond –Marcus respondió.

-Muy bien muchachos esto será lo que haremos. Sin embargo, necesitare la ayuda de todos ustedes, incluidos ustedes cuatro. Sé que no es justo pero no tenemos a nadie más. –Hammond le pidió honestamente ayuda a Ash y sus amigos. Estos obviamente no dirían que no. Son los héroes. XD

-No se preocupe señor Hammond. –Alma le sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hermano. –Solo recuerde darnos un buen aumento en la paga, haremos nuestro trabajo y después…salvaremos a esa perezosa de Laura.

-Ah y no olvide sumar un asado para Navidad. –Marcus dijo mientras palpaba la cabeza de su hermana.

-Es bueno oír eso de ustedes dos muchachos. –Dijo sonriendo más animado que antes y volviendo su atención al grupo de nuestros héroes. –Ash…Serena, Clemont, y tu pequeña Bonnie. Esta situación fue más que un gran mal entendido. Terminaron implicados sin desearlo. La verdad es que estoy en deuda con ustedes y no quisiera pedirles más pero necesito de su ayuda también. –Díganme que puedo contar con ustedes. –Termino haciendo la petición a los chicos, ellos se miraron mutuamente, sonrieron y respondieron al unísono.

-Descuida señor Hammond. Puede contar con nosotros. –Ash afirmo con su clásico gesto de rascarse la nariz.

-Así es. Ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. –Serena sonrió contenta aunque algo temerosa, pero si su querido Ash se lanzaba a la acción, ¿Porque no seguirlo?

-Arreglemos este embrollo, restauremos el orden…con el poder de la ciencia. –Clemont dijo tan contento como cuando sea por poner manos a la obra.

-¡Si! Salvemos a Tyrunt y a los demás. –Dijo Bonnie haciendo referencia a los pokemons.

-Muy bien. Pues manos a la obra. –Dijo John Hammond mientras daba marcha hacia las escalaras que descendían a la zona de trabajo.

-Y qué opinas amigo sabiondo. ¿Listo para la acción? –Marcus revolvió los cabellos de Clemont, en comparación Marcus era un gigante.

-Tan seguro como que tú lo estas. –Clemont se quitó la mano de Marcus de encima de su cabeza.

-Al menos estoy segura que Marcus no se equivoca tan seguido. –Bonnie dijo en reclamo.

-También llega a comentar sus tonterías niña, así son los hombres. –Dijo Alma con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Vaya que graciosa. –Marcus se quejó.

-Y bien Clemont. Cuanto tiempo necesitaran para tener listo todo esto. –Ash pregunto mientras se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

-Satoshi senpai… –Bonnie le llamo por este uso, Ash la miro y ella le dio de nueva cuenta aquel pedazo de cráneo que se le estaba cayendo.

-Eh…gracias Bonnie. Rayos…Serena voy a necesitar que me ayudes con esto por favor. Quizá…tengas que ayudarme buscando alguna otra cosa fuera de lugar. –El azabache le dio permiso, sin saberlo a Serena enfermera de registrarlo. De más está decir cómo se puso nuestra peliamielada amiga.

-¡Sera todo un placer…! –Nótese el doble sentido.

-Bien. ¿Y cuánto tiempo será? –Bonnie esta vez fue quien pregunto.

-Sencillo querida hermana. El mismo tiempo que le tome al autor de este fic, volver a actualizarlo.

-Hermano…recuérdame decirle a Ash que te de una golpiza. –Bonnie dijo bastante molesta.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA-**

.

.

 _Y así llegamos al final de esta continuación. Ok repasemos un poco de lo que fue. Primero que nada, disculparan por la demora querido público, realmente estuvo fuera de planes. Aunque ya saben el mismo cantar; uno planifica tiempo y a situaciones que no siempre se cumplen. Pero bueno ya está aquí que es lo que querían._

 _Espero que el humor que traje sea bienvenido o que al menos causo una que otra sonrisa…y si no bueno...al menos se hizo el intento. Algunas situaciones admito estuvieron algo aburridas pero digamos que era el clásico y necesario relleno para sobre llevar la historia sin necesidad de caer en tópicos demasiado largo para las expectativas del mismos, algo que creo si se notara en un par de veces, pero bueno también se trajo mucha comedia de colación._

 _Respecto a ciertas cosas surgidas en la mitad del capítulo digamos que fueron imprevistas, la verdad ni siquiera pensaba incluir fandome propio de otras franquicias pero después de pensarlo mucho…me dije, rayos Ash luchando contra un Tyrantrum, una escena cómica, y una inminente muerte…tenía que salir forzosamente ese "FINISHIM" para darle más efecto y termine involucrando a un personaje de un juego de luchas, citando a cierta protagonistas de cierto programa de cierto canal muy popular últimamente pese a su locura inminente._

 _En fin…creo que al menos lo des la munición de especias fue algo más ridículo supongo pero si lo pensamos bien, no es tan tonto, recuerden que hay animales o incluso personajes que no toleran ciertos condimentos o especias, porque no iba a ser así con los pokemons, y más con pokemons prehistóricos?_

 _Bueno queridos lectores con este cap. presento el primero de tal vez tres actualizaciones para el mes. La siguiente espero tenerla lista para navidad, será la del tan esperado The Champions Ladies. Y digo quizá para navidad o quizá para año nuevo, eso dependerá de lo que tenga que afrontar y también por el detalle de haber terminado sin revisores salvo mi madre de mentís Tamashi, que por cierto es una persona ocupada así que hay que tomarse su tiempo. En fin, espero que disfruten del conto como a mí me gusto escribirlo y recuerden dejar reviews, que es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo._

 _Sin más que decirse despide Metal Warrion deseándoles felices fiestas. Y manténganse firmes._

.

.

 **Feliz Navidad y un próspero Feliz Año Nuevo.**

.

.

.

 **Niña pequeña problema mayúsculo.**

 **Escrito por Metal Warrion 27 de Noviembre de 2015.**

 **Edicion realizada por Metal Warrion 18 de Diciembre de 2015.**

 **Ultima Revisión realizada por Metal Warrion. 20 de diciembre de 2015.**


End file.
